Never let you go
by Crimson Dolce
Summary: Daemon và Mukuro, hai tính cách khác biệt sẽ sống với nhau ra sao? Mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn cùng mối quan hệ khó hiểu giữa Alaude-Giotto-Daemon rốt cuộc sẽ thế nào? Bí ẩn về quá khứ của Mukuro? Cảm xúc của anh à? Mục đich thực sự của anh- ? Mammon thực ra là ai - hầu cận hay thuật sĩ? Fran có phải kẻ đứng sau tất cả không, hay... Một chuỗi rắc rối này có được giải đáp hết hay không?
1. Chương 1: Chạm mặt

**Chương 1:** **Chạm mặt** _(Starting Point)_

_Cuộc sống trước vốn chỉ có một mình, nay lại có người xen vào_

_Daemon Spade_, mười sáu tuổi, con trai độc nhất của một nhà quý tộc danh tiếng và giàu có của nước Ý có lịch sử lâu đời, có tất cả: ngoại hình điển trai, trí thông minh không ai sánh nổi, cực kì tham vọng, chưa kể đến việc còn là một thuật sĩ tài ba hiếm có – tóm lại là vô cùng hoàn hảo, chỉ trừ việc có phần hơi kiêu ngạo về bản thân. Từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có một người bạn nào, nhưng chưa lần nào thấy hắn quan tâm. Tham vọng lớn lao là thế, nhưng khi vừa mới sinh ra, thứ gì cũng đã có trong tầm tay, nên dần mất hứng thú với thế giới, nhưng không hề đánh mất tham vọng như kẻ khác, vẫn khát khao chờ đợi.

_Rokudou Mukuro_, mười lăm tuổi, một đứa trẻ cực kì ngang ngạnh và lạnh lùng, là con lai giữa mẹ là người Ý và bố là người Nhật. Đứa trẻ từng trải qua những khó khăn còn kinh khủng hơn cả địa ngục trần gian vào năm tám tuổi, nhờ thế mà cũng thành một kẻ khác biệt: ngoại hình đẹp đẽ không hề thua kém ai, cái đầu ranh mãnh luôn chứa đầy những ý tưởng đáng sợ nhưng cũng sánh ngang thiên tài, và cực kì điêu luyện trong việc làm một thuật sĩ. Cũng cô độc không khác hắn, nhưng cũng chẳng thèm bận tâm, và cũng chẳng tham vọng bất kì thứ gì ngoài ý muốn hủy diệt thế giới.

Tình cờ làm sao, vào một ngày nọ, hai con người này đã bắt đầu chuỗi ngày sống cùng nhau ngoài ý muốn trên cương vị "hai anh em" mà hiển nhiên sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể hòa hợp được.

Câu chuyện bắt đầu từ cái ngày Mukuro tới dinh thự nhà Spade để làm con nuôi.

"Daemon, mau lại đây nào, ta muốn giới thiệu với con một người." Ngài Spade gọi khi dắt theo một đứa trẻ thấp bé với mái tóc màu chàm hiếm thấy bước vào phòng khách của tòa dinh thự kiểu Âu trang nhã.

"Tại sao bố lại đem đứa trẻ này về đây thế?" Daemon nheo mắt nhìn Mukuro đang đứng cạnh bố mình một cách coi thường. Trông đứa trẻ này hoàn toàn không hề có phong thái của một nhà quý tộc như hắn mà chỉ là của hạng thường dân, không hiểu tại sao nó lại được phép xuất hiện trong dinh thự dòng họ Spade danh giá. Hắn tò mò, nhưng vì cho rằng Mukuro chỉ là đứa trẻ có xuất thân thấp kém hơn, nên cũng chẳng buồn săm soi thêm làm gì nữa.

Chắc lại là một người hầu mới của dinh thự mà bố đem về để phục vụ cho hắn mà thôi, chứ không chẳng có lý do gì để một đứa trẻ trông hết sức tâm thường như vậy lại được đặt chân vào đây cả.

Hắn hoàn toàn tin tưởng cái giả thiết mà mình đặt ra với một vài nét mặt tự phụ bắt đầu hiện lên rõ ràng. Trước nay, Daemon Spade luôn là kẻ tự phụ như vậy đấy. "Không lẽ là người hầu mới ạ?"

"Không, đứa trẻ này là Rokudou Mukuro, con trai em gái ta. Nó đã mất tích ngay sau khi gia đình em ấy bị giết, và đến giờ ta mới tìm lại được nó ở tại _Estraneo_ – một gia đình mafia."

"Oh, ra thế." Daemon có vẻ đã ngộ ra được một chút. Đứa nhóc này không đến nỗi tầm thường như anh tưởng, khi mà cũng có huyết thống với gia tộc Spade. Nhưng mà, nếu đúng là như vậy, tại sao trước giờ hắn chưa từng nghe qua cái tên "Rokudou Mukuro" này lấy một lần? Chưa kể, khuôn mặt nó đường nét gần như đều là của người châu Á, không có vẻ gì là người châu Âu cả, ngoại trừ cái làn da trông nhợt nhạt của nó. "Vậy sao trước giờ con chưa từng nghe thấy nó trong gia tộc nhỉ, nếu nó quả đúng là con của dì ấy thì ít nhất cũng phải có cái tên chứ?"

"Em gái ta lấy chồng là một người Nhật rồi qua đó định cư một thời gian. Ba năm trước, khi họ quay về Ý thì bất ngờ bị giết tại khách sạn, còn Mukuro thì lạc tới nhà Estraneo." Ông ôn tồn giải thích, "Vì giờ Mukuro không còn nơi nương tựa nữa, và chúng ta là họ hàng duy nhất của cậu bé, nên ta quyết định sẽ nhận nuôi Mukuro từ hôm nay."

"Sao cơ? Vậy ý ba là…. nó sẽ làm con nuôi của nhà Spade chúng ta?" Daemon thảng thốt, đôi đồng tử lam nhạt mở to đầy bất ngờ nhìn chằm chằm Mukuro vẫn đứng yên không hé lời nào như một bức tượng cứng đờ, "Nó sao? Không thể nào! Con không thể chấp nhận một đứa có dòng máu lai tạp như nó trở thành thành viên của gia tộc cao quý chúng ta!" Hắn phản đối kịch liệt.

"Daemon, cẩn thận ngôn từ của con!" Ngài Spade nghiêm giọng, miễn cưỡng buộc hắn phải dừng lại mà không cự nự thêm lời nào, "Dẫu có thế thì vốn đầu nó cũng đã được thừa nhận là thành viên chính thức của gia tộc rồi, con không thể phản đối được đâu, nhất là khi, bản thân nó cũng sở hữu dòng máu đặc trưng của nhà Spade này."

"Kể cả có thế, con vẫn thấy thực sự không hề xứng đáng chút nào. Làm vậy chẳng khác nào làm ô uế lịch sử gia tộc cả, bố biết đấy, và nó thì hiển nhiên không hề hay ho, kể cả khi _cái mà bố nói _có là sự thật đi chăng nữa." Hắn vẫn còn tỏ ra bất mãn.

"Con vẫn sẽ phải đồng ý với chuyện này thôi." Ông nghiêm nghị nhìn hắn đang ngồi gác chân trên chiếc ghế bành và ném về phía Mukuro một cái nhìn khó chịu, "Thôi, mau lại làm quen với nhau đi, cả hai đứa."

Một mệnh lệnh ép buộc từ bố mình mà hắn không thể làm khác đi. Nhưng hắn cũng không vì thế mà tỏ thái độ lịch sự hay thân thiện được hơn, đương nhiên là sẽ vậy với kẻ kiêu ngạo có một không hai như hắn. Vẫn yên vị tại chỗ, mặc cho bố hắn có đang lườm hay không hắn cũng không bận tâm. Không buồn nhìn Mukuro thêm lần nào, hắn buông mấy lời ngắn gọn để tự giới thiệu về mình trong khi vẫn quay đi chỗ khác:

"Daemon Spade, mười sáu tuổi, người thừa kế gia tộc Spade."

"Rokudou Mukuro, mười lăm tuổi." Mukuro lạnh lùng đáp lại bằng một giọng nói khô khan. Kém hắn chỉ một tuổi, nhưng lại có vẻ già dặn hơn cả hắn khi nói. Tuy thế, nhưng nhìn chính Mukuro trước mắt, trông anh có vẻ gầy gò và ốm yếu hơn nhiều so với những đứa trẻ đồng trang lứa kia. Không biết, liệu thực sự chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong ba năm trước vậy?

Khuôn mặt bất mãn của hắn không đổi, đến một cái mỉm cười cho có lệ hắn cũng không thể tài nào nặn ra để nghênh đón anh được mà chỉ lặng lẽ dùng con mắt của mình liếc nhìn một cách khinh khỉnh. Sau một hổi xem xét, hắn kết luận: đứa trẻ này hoàn toàn không có tố chất của một gia đình quý tộc, một chút cũng không. Dù đúng là nó có đặc điểm của nhà Spade thật, nhưng nhìn kiểu gì thì, hắn cũng không thể nào tin nổi được đây cũng là một thành viên gia tộc được.

Vậy mà, nghe xem người bố đáng kính của hắn vừa nói gì kìa: Tên nhóc này sẽ là em trai hắn kể từ hôm nay, và không còn gì có thể tuyệt hơn được nữa! Hắn cực kì muốn phủ nhận điều này, nhưng không thể vì nó đã là sự thật. Một điều tồi tệ trong tương lai rằng hắn sẽ phải nhìn thấy khuôn mặt anh mỗi ngày trong dinh thự bất kể là muốn hay không, gặp mặt kẻ mà hắn một mực cho là không xứng đáng.

Lạy Chúa, ngài đã khiến cái gia tộc này nghĩ gì trong đầu vậy, hắn than vãn trong đầu, khi mà nghĩ tới chuyện cho phép anh trở thành một thành viên gia tộc tương lai.

"Cả hai nghe ta nói đây." Ngài Spade nói, "Từ hôm nay, hai đứa sẽ trở thành anh em với nhau, nên đừng có mà tỏ thái độ như thế trước mặt ta. Tạm thời, hai đứa sẽ ở chung phòng của Daemon cho tới khi ta sắp xếp xong dãy nhà phía Tây-"

"Bố nói gì cơ? Chung phòng?" Lại thêm một lần nữa Daemon bàng hoàng khi nghe tin sét đánh ngang tai, vội vàng quay ngoắt lại nhìn chằm chằm bố mình với vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, "Tại sao còn phải ở chung phòng với thằng nhóc đó chứ?" Thảm họa, thảm họa thật rồi! Vì cái quái gì mà hắn – quý tộc chân chính, lại bị buộc phải ở chung với tên ngoại lai như hắn cơ chứ?

"Ta đã nói là chỉ tạm thời thôi, tới khi ta thu xếp được xong bên dãy nhà phía Tây. Và ai dạy con cách ngắt lời người khác khi nói chuyện thế hả?" Ông chau mày, "Với lại, ta cũng muốn cải thiện quan hệ của hai đứa đây."

"Nhưng, như vậy thì không thể được! Chẳng phải là dãy nhà Nam của con còn nhiều phòng trống khác hay sao, sao cứ phải là - "

"Đây là lệnh đấy, Daemon."

Hắn cảm thấy cực kì là bức xúc. Lệnh, là lệnh đấy. Khoảng không gian riêng của hắn giờ cũng đã bị tước mất đi rồi, chỉ vỏn vẹn trong có một ngày mà hắn thì hoàn toàn không thể kháng lệnh được. Hắn chậc lưỡi: "Cái khu nhà phía Đông chẳng phải còn trống hay sao mà bố lại đẩy nó về bên con?"

"Khu phía Đông hiện tại ta đang để cho Fran dùng, nên không thể đưa Mukuro sang đó được. Với lại con quên rồi hay sao?"

Giờ thì đến cả thằng em họ của hắn. Nguyên cả khu đấy dành cho Fran, hắn còn có thể hiểu được, nhưng vấn đề tại sao lại là lúc này? Em họ hắn, nếu không phá tanh bành chỗ đấy tới mức đến ma cũng không thể ở được, thì chắc may ra còn cơ hội để hắn tống cổ anh sang đó, nhưng không thể, vì câu trên là thật rồi. Hắn siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm, thầm nguyền rủa Fran vì sao lại tới đúng hôm qua để hôm nay hắn phải chịu khổ. Mà không, là chịu khổ dài dài mới đúng.

"Chết tiệt thật." Hắn lẩm bầm bằng giọng nhỏ nhất có thể để không lọt vào tai bố hắn đang đứng đó không xa, ngồi thẳng lại.

"Còn bây giờ, dẫn Mukuro đi thăm quan quanh dinh thự một vòng đi Daemon." Ông ra lệnh, "Và đừng có phản kháng ta bằng kiểu gọi người hầu đến làm thay cho mình, nhớ đấy."

Hắn bị nói trúng tim đen ngay khi vừa định mở miệng ra nên ngay lập tức phải ngưng lại. Thêm một tiếng lầm bầm nữa vang lên trong cổ họng của hắn: "Tuyệt, ta mất cả buổi sáng nay vì cái thứ vớ vẩn này rồi."

Daemon đành giả bộ ngoan ngoãn đứng dậy tiến về phía Mukuro và nói bằng giọng thân thiện hết mức có thể mà hắn nghĩ rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ làm cái trò này lần hai với thằng nhóc lai này. "Vậy… chúng ta đi thôi?"

Ngay khi vừa rời phòng và bước đi trên hành lang, cả hai đứa đã ngay lập tức giữ khoảng cách với nhau khá xa, và cũng chẳng đứa nào thèm bận tâm tới nó. Hắn vượt lên hẳn phía trước với những bước đi ngắn mà nhanh, thoăn thoắt bước như thể không có ý định dừng lại lấy một giây để xem xem người đang đi theo có đuổi kịp hay không. Còn anh thì bước thong dong, chậm rãi, với một khuôn mặt vô cảm chỉ nhìn theo tấm lưng trước mặt một cách lạnh lùng trong yên lặng mà không hé lấy một lời nào, cứ để mặc khoảng cách giữa chúng cứ càng ngày càng nới rộng ra, tới tận khi Daemon đã đi hết hành lang thì Mukuro còn đứng cả đó tới vài mét.

Khi vừa đi hết hành lang thì đôi chân nhanh nhẹn nãy giờ của hắn liên khựng lại, và ngay lập tức tác động tới anh khiến anh cũng dừng chân thôi không bước tiếp, nhưng chẳng hề bất ngờ khi thấy hắn đột ngột dừng lại không lý do.

"Ta đã, đang và sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận ngươi được phép mang họ Spade cao quý này trong tên mình, không bao giờ hết, ngươi nghe rõ chưa?" Hắn gằn giọng, liếc nhìn anh một cái sắc lạnh khinh thường không chút chần chừ do dự khi bóng ngài Spade vừa biến mất chưa được bao lâu chất chứa đầy sát khí, "Đồ ngoại lai."

"Kufufufu…"

Anh hơi cúi đầu, nhưng sau đó lại bật cười khanh khách, từng tiếng khô khốc nhưng vang vọng khắp hành lang như hằn sâu vào trí óc người nghe về thứ âm thanh lạ lùng này. Một nụ cười nửa miệng bí hiểm dần dần lộ ra trên môi anh, kèm thêm cả cái nhìn thấu tâm can xoáy thẳng vào cặp mắt lam nhạt đối diện. Nó làm hắn hơi giật mình, nhưng chẳng phải vì cái nhìn trực diện hay nụ cười, mà vì một thứ khác dễ gây sởn gai ốc hơn.

Đôi mắt của Mukuro hoàn toàn thay đổi. Từ một màu xanh thẳm của đại dương. nay bên mắt phải đã nhuộm thành một màu đỏ thẫm tựa như màu của dòng máu nóng đang lưu thông trong huyết quản – màu của sự cuồng loạn.

Nhưng khi vừa chớp mắt lại nhìn lần nữa, thì con mắt đỏ ấy lại biến mất, làm hắn tựa hồ như vừa nhìn thấy ảo giác vậy. Hắn nghĩ chỉ là mình nhìn nhầm, nhưng khi hồi tưởng, hắn lại không cho rằng mình lại có thể lầm được màu lam của đá sapphire với một viên ruby đỏ rực nổi bật đến vậy, dù là bây giờ hành lang có tối tới cỡ nào. Thế nhưng vì sao, thì hắn không thể lý giải.

"Ngươi nghĩ ta quan tâm tới chuyện được mang cái họ ấy hay không sao?" Anh hỏi bằng một giọng thờ ơ như chẳng hề quan tâm khi nụ cười vừa mới dứt.

"Ý ngươi là sao?" Hắn lườm mắt lần nữa, thăm dò đối phương thật cẩn thận. Đây không phải là một thằng nhóc bình thường như hắn cho rằng lúc đầu nữa, mà là một kẻ hoàn toàn khác – có cái gì đó mơ hồ tỏa ra từ người anh giống như sát khí mà lúc nãy phát ra từ ánh nhìn của hắn, nhưng thứ này rõ ràng hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, và cũng nồng nặc hơn; hắn cảm thấy chúng bao quanh người anh như một con rắn đang quấn quýt bên chủ nhân mình và thè lưỡi của mình ra đầy đe dọa từ cái miệng có nanh độc của nó. Nhưng hắn không hề sợ hãi, và làm như nó không là gì cả.

"Ngươi muốn biết tại sao ta lại đồng ý làm con nuôi của gia tộc này không, khi bản thân ta cũng thừa hưởng chung dòng máu với chúng?" Anh hỏi chậm rãi.

"Tiền tài? Quyền lực? Danh vọng?" Hắn liệt kê, "Ta tin rằng ngươi không cần chúng khi ngươi đã nói ngươi không cần cái họ Spade, vậy ngươi cần cái gì lớn lao hơn thế nữa?" và nhướng mày.

"À phải, nó lớn lao hơn rất rất nhiều." Anh thản nhiên, "Ta cần phải sống."

Hắn không hoàn toàn hiểu hết được ý của câu nói đơn giản nhưng đầy ẩn ý ấy của anh, nhưng không hỏi thêm bất kì câu nào liên quan thêm như kiểu "vậy thì tại sao ngươi còn đồng ý làm con nuôi".

"Lý do ngươi cần phải sống?"

Anh chỉ im lặng không nói gì, như thể đó là một câu hỏi cấm kị có liên quan tới bí mật nào đó mà anh không thể nói ra ngay tại đây, hay thậm chí là với bất kì ai.

"Ta không quan tâm tới chuyện ngươi cần phải sống vì cái gì, nhưng ngươi đã tự ý đặt chân vào gia tộc, và đừng hòng ta sẽ để ngươi yên phận như thế, kể cả là ngươi có mang dòng máu này đi chăng nữa. Ta không bao giờ chấp nhận thứ tạp chủng như ngươi, được sở hữu đặc quyền của những thành viên thuần huyết nhà Spade." Daemon quay đi, sải bước, "Nhớ kĩ những lời đó trong đầu đi."

Hắn không thể nghe được những lời nói cuối anh lẩm bẩm khi hắn dứt lời ngay sau đó. Những từ ngữ mập mờ bật ra khỏi đôi môi đang mấp máy của anh, từng từ một thật chậm rãi, rõ ràng.

Và, ngoài bản thân anh ra, chẳng còn ai có thể nghe được chúng là gì nữa.


	2. Chương 2: Tấm thiệp

**Chương 2:** **Tấm thiệp** _(Bird meets Illusionist)_

_Nhân duyên từ lâu, vốn là oan gia ngõ hẹp nay bất chợt trở về _

Khi đã thăm quan xong hết một lượt dinh thự, chỉ còn trừ dãy nhà Tây đang có vấn đề và dãy nhà Đông mà em họ của Daemon là Fran đang sử dụng cho mục đích cá nhân thì Daemon mới dẫn Mukuro tới phòng mình ở dãy nhà phía Nam, cách nhà chính không xa.

"Đây là dãy nhà phía Nam thuộc quyền quản lý của ta." Hắn giới thiệu khi cả hai đang cùng trên đường tới, "Nên nói cách khác, ngươi đang ở dưới quyền ta, nên ta có quyền tự ý sắp xếp chỗ ở cho ngươi và quản lý ngươi khi ở đây."

"Nhưng ngươi cũng đừng quên rằng chúng ta _phải_ ở chung phòng." Anh nhắc, "Ta cam đoan ngươi không hề thích thú vụ này chút nào, đúng chứ?"

"Hẳn rồi. Ta muốn tống ngươi xuống chỗ nhà kho để ngủ nữa kìa, nếu không phải vì bố ta đã yêu cầu ta." Hắn nhăn mặt khó chịu, "Ta không thể tùy tiện trái lệnh ông được, nên mới nhượng bộ mà thôi."

"Lịch sự quá nhỉ?" Anh nói, "Dù sao cũng rất cảm ơn lòng hiếu khách của ngươi, mà không, thiện chí mà ngươi dành cho em trai mình."

"Hạ cấp như ngươi không có tư cách để nói chuyện ngang hàng với ta." Hắn hạ thấp giọng, chất chứa nỗi bực dọc cả vào từng câu chữ mạch lạc, "Với lại, ta cũng chẳng có ý định nói chuyện với ngươi đâu, đừng có phí thì giờ."

Anh nghe xong thì lặng im, chẳng buồn nói nữa. Tên này, quả nhiên là kẻ trời sinh ra đã có sẵn bản tính tự phụ trong người, dù trời có sụp đất có lở cũng không đổi, tiếp tục tranh cãi sẽ chẳng đi tới đâu cả khi bản thân anh còn là kẻ cứng đầu chưa từng chịu nghe lời bất kì ai. Cả anh và hắn đều chẳng phải loại hiền lành dễ tính gì cả, nay đột nhiên bị xếp chung phòng không biết rồi sẽ ra sao nữa đây.

Daemon mở cửa dãy nhà Nam. Khi vừa được đẩy vào, ngay lập tức, những người ăn mặc như người hầu trong dinh thự đã xếp hàng dài hai bên, kính cẩn cúi chào cả hắn và anh. Họ đồng thanh, môi nở nụ cười thật tươi:

"Chào mừng các ngài đã về, thưa thiếu gia Daemon và thiếu gia Mukuro!"

Khi vừa nghe họ nói vậy thì Daemon đã ngay lập tức sa sẩm mặt mày, hét gọi một cách giận dữ với người hầu đứng gần mình nhất: "Mammon đâu rồi hả?"

"Thiếu gia gọi tôi?" Một người ăn mặc kín mít từ đầu tới chân bằng một màu đen tuyền từ trong dinh thự bước ra, bằng một giọng trầm và lạnh như băng cất tiếng đáp lời. Người đó nhẹ cúi người chào, rồi ngẩng lên nhìn hắn nghiêm trang.

"Ngươi làm cái gì mà giờ mới ra?" Hắn càu nhàu.

"Xin lỗi thiếu gia, nhưng ngài Lampo vừa mới ghé tới nên tôi…."

"Ta hiểu rồi, vậy giờ ngươi mau giải thích cho ta xem." Hắn hơi mất kiên nhẫn, ngay lập tức ngắt lời Mammon bằng câu yêu cầu giải thích cho một việc gì đó không rõ lý do.

"Dạ?" Mammon hơi ngớ người vì không hiểu, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng lấy lại thái độ lúc đầu, "À, là vì ngài Spade đã lệnh cho chúng tôi phải nói vậy đấy ạ, có gì tôi nghĩ ngài nên hỏi trực tiếp cha mình thì hơn."

"Thôi khỏi, ta làm được thì đã không mượn tới ngươi." Hắn xua tay, "Không ngờ tới cả dãy nhà Nam mà bố cũng…. Đang ép mình sao?" lẩm bẩm trong đầu về mục đích thật sự của việc này.

"Người đây hẳn là thiếu gia Mukuro phải không?" Mammon hỏi, "Chào ngài, tên tôi là Mammon, hầu cận của thiếu gia Daemon. Mong ngài sẽ cảm thấy thật thoải mái khi sống tại đây trong lúc dãy nhà Tây được thu xếp xong."

"Ngươi không cần nói chuyện lịch sự với thằng nhóc đó đâu." Hắn buông lời, "Ta lên gặp Lampo trước, ngay lập tức cho tất cả làm việc lại đi."

"Vâng. Tất cả trở lại công việc."

Ngay khi vừa nhận được lệnh của hắn được truyền đạt lại bởi Mammon, những người hầu nãy giờ đứng yên liền ngay lập tức giải tán, vội vàng làm việc một cách hối hả như sợ chậm trễ dù chỉ một giây.

"Thiếu gia Mukuro, xin đừng để bụng những lời mà thiếu gia Daemon nói khi nãy." Chờ cho tới khi không còn ai ở lại đại sảnh nữa ngoài hai người họ, Mammon mới lên tiếng coi như là an ủi đôi chút với anh hoàn toàn bị hắn bỏ mặc từ khi bước vào đây, "Thiếu gia Daemon trước giờ luôn rất ích kỷ và cố chấp, nhưng chắc sẽ chỉ là thời gian đầu ngài ấy không ưa ngài thôi."

Anh giương đôi mắt màu làm trong veo nhìn về phía trước thờ ơ, người đứng thẳng, hai tay buông thõng, không có một chút gì là dấu hiệu cho thấy sự tức giận từ anh cả, mà chỉ có luồng khí lạnh toát tỏa ra trong không khí.

"Ngươi nghĩ ta yếu đuối tới mức nào mà phải bận tâm tới mấy chuyện cỏn con như vậy chứ?" Chỉ trong thoàng chốc, vị hầu cận trẻ tuổi đã có cảm giác như mình vừa trông thấy một nụ cười nhàn nhạt nở trên môi của anh, "Với lại, vốn dĩ đầu ta chẳng để ý tới chuyện có ai yêu quý hay không rồi, miễn sao nó không cản trở mục đích ban đầu của ta…."

Dù không hiểu lắm ý nghĩa của câu nói ấy, nhưng là một người khôn ngoan hơn bất kì ai sinh sống trên đất Ý này nên Mammon cũng biết không nên đào sâu thêm vào chủ đề này khi thấy anh có vẻ không hề sẵn lòng cho biết.

"Đồ đạc của ngài, tôi đã cho chuyển thẳng lên phòng của ngài và thiếu gia Daemon rồi, ngài có thể cùng tôi lên luôn được rồi đấy ạ." Mammon nói, "Hay ngài muốn làm gì trước?"

"Ta sẽ lên sau. Dẫu sao, trong đó chưa có gì quá quan trọng phải lấy ra luôn, để sau cũng được." Anh gật đầu, "Với lại, nó cũng chẳng phải là quá nhiều."

Mammon rút ra từ trong túi một chiếc chìa khóa nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay, được chạm trổ tinh xảo với hình con bích trong bộ bài tây mà anh đoán hẳn là một biểu tượng của gia tộc (vì hầu hết trên các món đồ, cánh cửa và huy hiệu của nhà Spade đều mang nó, hẳn vì tên gia tộc chính là tên của biểu tượng này) và trông khá mới. "Đây là chìa khóa tổng của ngài mà ngài Spade đã đặt làm riêng giống cái của thiếu gia Daemon trước đây, mong ngài giữ nó cẩn thận. Nó sẽ cho phép ngài vào bất kì đâu trong dãy nhà Nam này, trừ một số khu vực cấm cần có sự cho phép của thiếu gia Daemon." Mammon giải thích cặn kẽ công dụng của chiếc chìa khóa và đặt nó cẩn thận vào tay anh, "Vậy, tôi xin phép đi trước." và đi về đúng phía mà lúc nãy hắn bỏ đi.

Anh nhìn chằm chằm chiếc chìa khóa rồi nắm nó thật chặt, nhét nó vào túi áo rồi quay lưng bước ra khỏi đại sảnh, hướng về phía khu vườn ngập tràn ánh nắng bên ngoài.

Daemon đẩy cánh cửa rộng và lớn nhất ở tầng hai của dãy nhà không chút chần chừ, hơi nhướng mày nhìn thiếu niên tóc xanh đang ngậm dĩa trong miệng với chiếc bánh ngọt ăn dở trên bàn và tách trà còn đang bốc khói nghi ngút.

"Ah, Daemon." Thiếu niên kia gọi khi hắn bước vào, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành đối diện, "Anh làm em chờ nãy giờ rồi đấy. Bộ có chuyện gì à?"

"Chút chuyện phiền phức, mà không, cực kì phiền phức mới đúng." Hắn chán chường thả mình ra ghế để thư giãn sau khi thoát khỏi bầu không khí không mấy dễ thở của ngài Spade, chống tay lên thành ghế, "Đột nhiên qua đây không báo trước là sao?"

"Vì chuyện này gấp nên em mới không nhờ người đưa thư sang được mà phải đến tận đây này, anh không quan tâm thì cũng đừng có trưng cái bộ mặt như thể muốn em về luôn vậy chứ, làm thế khiến em mất cả hứng nói chuyện luôn rồi." Cậu ta ỉu xìu với cái vẻ mặt cực-kì-cực-kì-là-u-ám lúc này của hắn.

"Mất hứng thì là tại anh à, nghe chẳng hợp lý mấy. Mà xin lỗi vì hôm nay tâm trạng anh đang không tốt." Câu cuối, hắn nói như thể là có ý thêm vào cho có thôi không tên nhóc Lampo lại nhì nhèo mất thì giờ, không hề có gì gọi là thực tâm cả, dù là một chút, "Mà chuyện gì thì nói thẳng ra đi."

"Thì là thế này nè." Lampo đặt dĩa xuống, thì thầm to nhỏ gì đó với hắn, "Nghe nói là, - về nước rồi."

"Sao cơ?" Hắn tỏ rõ sự kinh ngạc, sánh ngang bằng khi hắn nghe được tin Mukuro sẽ là em nuôi của hắn, "Em chắc chắn chưa? Sao đột nhiên lại bất thình lình trở về thế này chứ?"

"Em xác nhận thông tin ấy rồi, là thật đấy." Lampo gật đầu quả quyết với câu trả lời của mình, "Hình như là bởi vì -" ghé vào tai của Daemon nói nốt. Cậu ta vừa dứt lời, khuôn mặt hắn đã chuyển sắc, có phần bàng hoàng. "Không ngờ hắn ta lại quyết định như vậy, rốt cuộc cũng là vì - sao?" Hắn lẩm bẩm.

"Hắn ta cũng quyết định chuyển tới cùng trường với anh và - luôn, ngay khi vừa từ Anh trở về." Cậu ta nhắc thêm, với thái độ cẩn trọng, "Anh nên chú ý hơn đấy, coi chừng không là thua hắn thì gay."

"Chuyện này em nhắc thừa rồi." Hắn đã lấy lại được sự ngạo mạn mọi khi, thở dài thườn thượt như thể đang chán chường, "Anh chỉ là không nghĩ hắn du học nhanh tới vậy là vì cậu ấy, dù là cậu ấy hiện đang - Khoan đã, tên đó có biết hiện cậu ấy ra sao không?" rồi đột ngột sốt sắng hỏi.

"Không sớm thì muộn, em đoán kiểu gì Uni cũng sẽ nói thôi, trước giờ anh em họ đã giấu nhau cái gì đâu, vấn đề chỉ là thời gian thôi." Cậu thản nhiên đáp lời, nhưng cũng vương chút âu lo thoảng qua nét mặt, "Thế này thì có khi ngày nào hắn cũng sẽ tới cho coi."

Hắn day day trán suy tư. Chuyện chạm mặt Mukuro hàng ngày, chỉ mình chuyện này thôi, đã khiến hắn thực sự muốn tức điên lên rồi. Vậy mà nay, chỉ có mình nơi bên - là khiến hắn còn có thể cảm thấy thanh thản, thì cũng chuẩn bị có nguy cơ đụng độ với một kẻ thù khác không đội trời chung mỗi lần đến.

Cái tuổi mười sáu chết tiệt này, tưởng chừng sẽ là quãng thời gian đẹp nhất cuộc đời, có ai dám ngờ đâu giờ đây nó lại biến thành thảm họa. Thế này nhé, hắn không tin tưởng lắm vào thánh thần trên đời, nhưng đây là một trong số những lần ít ỏi mà hắn không hề mong muốn trong cuộc đời hắn phải cầu tới Chúa. Ôi Chúa ơi, sao người có thể tàn nhẫn với hắn như vậy, chí ít hắn cũng là con người chứ đâu phải ma quỷ mà phải chịu sự trừng phạt này kia chứ? Hắn không thể ngừng than vãn trong đầu nhưng không hé miệng lấy nửa câu – danh dự của hắn không cho phép hắn than vãn quá nhiều chỉ vì mấy cái khó khăn nhỏ nhặt này, và hơn hết thì im lặng luôn là giải pháp tốt nhất.

Biết hắn đang ngồi khổ sở với tràng dài những lời than vãn vô hình, cậu cũng không nói gì nhiều mà chỉ tiếp tục nhâm nhi chiếc bánh tiramisu thơ ngon còn dở mà cậu phải gác lại lúc nãy, tiếp tục tận hưởng hương vị ngọt ngào của nó trong yên bình.

Đó chỉ là trước khi mà tiếng gõ cửa từ ngoài vang vào thu hút mọi sự chú ý của cậu và cắt đứt những dòng suy nghĩ miên man của hắn làm hắn không thể ngồi yên.

"Mammon hả, vào đi." Hắn không cần phải nghe đến giọng nói mà chỉ cần vài tiếng động từ mu bàn tay chạm vào cánh cửa theo nhịp thôi là có thể đoán được ngay ra rằng đó là ai, "Lần này lại ngươi nữa à?"

"Tôi xin phép." Mammon đẩy cửa vào, chào cả cậu và hắn rồi nói, tay rút từ túi ra một phong bì trắng muốt với một hàng chữ được viết cách điệu cẩn thận nổi bật ở một mặt bằng mực đen, "Thiếu gia, có thư gửi ngài."

"Thư? Ta có gửi ai thư bao giờ đâu?" Hắn tò mò, nhận lấy phong thư từ tay hầu cận của mình nhưng chưa kịp xem xét mà tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, "Là từ ai thế?"

"Ngài tự xem trên đó thì có lẽ hơn, tôi nghĩ nói ra sẽ không còn khiến ngài muốn xem nội dung bên trong nữa." Mammon nói một câu vừa ngắn gọn vừa hàm súc, ý muốn thôi thúc hắn mau mau xem phong thư mới toanh này.

Hắn nghe xong thì gật gù đôi chút, lật qua lật lại thì vẫn chỉ mới thấy được dòng chữ "Daemon Spade" được viết ở ngoài, nhưng khi xem xét kĩ thì lại thấy được một dấu hiệu kì lạ ở ngay trước mắt – hắn nghĩ rằng nó có thể được viết thay vì làm thế. Biểu tượng mang hình một loài chim đang dang rộng hai cánh của mình, có hai sợi xích ngắn hai bên chắn đằng trước và ở cuối biểu tượng còn có thêm biểu tượng "~" cách điệu một trái một phải. Một biểu tượng mang tính đối xứng cực kì cao khi không có bên nào sai lệch lấy một li nào.

"Biểu tượng này…. cả tính đối xứng này nữa…." Hắn lẩm bẩm khi cố soi cho thật kĩ thêm biểu tượng mà mình vừa phát hiện được và nhận ra rằng nó cực kì quen thuộc, khi có tới cả chục lần hắn từng nhìn thấy nó rồi, nhưng không phải tại nhà hắn mà là một nơi khác, "Không thể nhầm được, đây là từ nhà _Skylark_."

"Sky-Skylark?" Lampo lắp bắp, "Ai đã gửi nó đi? Là hắn sao anh?"

Hắn xé phong bì một cách cẩn thận rồi lấy từ trong ra một tấm thiệp chữ nhật bắt đầu đọc. Nó không đề ngày tháng, không đề tên tuổi, cực kì sạch sẽ và chỉ có độc một dòng duy nhất được viết ở chính giữa của tấm thiệp nọ:

**_Sono tornato, Daemon Spade._**

"Hắn ta viết gì vậy?" Cậu không nén nổi tò mò với nội dung tấm thiệp đang yên vị trong tay hắn mà bất giác cất tiếng, "Một lời cảnh báo sao?" ngó nghiêng nhìn tấm thiệp không thôi.

"…." Hắn trầm ngâm, từ vẻ mặt đang phảng phất nét ngạc nhiên trước đó chuyển thành một cái cong môi tuyệt mĩ, khúc khích bật ra tiếng cười, "Nufufufu…. ahahahaha!" rồi nó biến thành một cái cười lớn vang khắp cả căn phòng, không rõ là khoái trá hay là vì lý do nào khác, "Tuyệt, tuyệt lắm, quả nhiên là hắn, vẫn cái khí thái cao ngạo đó, không thể lầm được!"

Rồi hắn đưa tấm thiệp nhỏ kia cho Lampo nãy giờ đang thấp thỏm ngồi không yên được dù chỉ vài giây: "Lampo, em xem thử đi."

Lampo đón lấy từ tay hắn, vừa liếc mắt qua xem xong đã thay đổi thái độ hoàn toàn, nhưng cậu không cười, cũng chẳng có thái độ hay hành động nào ngoài một cái chau mày đơn giản suy tư. "Đúng là…. trong tất cả những kẻ mà chúng ta quen biết, không một ai lại đi thông báo trước động thái của mình như thế này cả, ngoài hắn ra." Cuối cùng, cậu cũng đồng tình với hắn, "Nhưng thế này thì đâu khác nào lời khiêu chiến đâu, mà kiêu ngạo-ý anh là sao thế?"

"Đúng, một lời khiêu chiến gián tiếp." Daemon không hề phủ nhận, "Tuy nhiên, em nên nhớ, dù nó được nói bằng cách thức nào, trực tiếp hay gián tiếp, sớm hay muộn, thì chỉ khi nào hắn ta cực kì tự tin vào bản thân mình không thể thua mới nói lời thách đấu với kẻ khác thôi, và thế thì khác gì kiêu ngạo mà nói là 'ngươi sẽ thảm bại trước tay ta' đâu? Em đừng quên rằng, hắn ta tuy là một _con chim nhỏ bé_, nhưng không một con vật nào hiếu chiến và kiêu ngạo hơn hắn đâu." và tiếp tục giảng giải, "Suốt hơn bảy năm quen biết, chẳng lẽ ta còn không biết tính hắn thế nào?"

"Anh nói vậy cũng đúng…" Cậu thở hắt ra, cố nhồi nhét những từ ngữ mà hắn đã tuôn ra một tràng dài lúc trước vào đầu một cách nhanh chóng nhất có thể, "Quả nhiên là Daemon Spade có khác, mấy vụ mà dính dáng tới nhà Skylark thì không một ai sáng suốt bằng." rồi buột miệng trầm trồ.

"Vậy mới nói, ghét nhau chẳng ai bằng, nhưng hiểu nhau cũng vượt xa ai, thế mới biết hai người đã thân thiết tới mức nào." Mammon xen vào, "Chắc thiếu gia Lampo đây cũng thấy thế phải không?"

"Anh nói chuẩn đấy." Cậu gật gật đầu.

"Mammon, mi nói chuyện thừa thãi quá đấy, người hiểu ta nhất là ngươi chứ đâu phải hắn." Hắn bực bội phản bác câu nói bằng một cái liếc mắt sắc lạnh, nhưng nó chẳng hề khiến Mammon thấy có cảm giác gì, dù bình thường nhìn vào cũng thấy sởn cả gai ốc hoặc lạnh sống lưng, "Lampo, muốn anh tiễn em lên đường luôn không hả?"

"Em đâu có muốn, còn nhiều việc em phải làm lắm mà." Cậu chối đây đẩy trước lời đe dọa thẳng thắn không chút che đậy của hắn, "Thôi, em xong việc ở đây rồi, em về đây. Sắp tới là nhập học, anh nhớ để mắt tới hắn đấy." rồi chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó, "A, với lại anh cũng làm ơn ngừng làm mấy việc như là chạm mặt hắn là đánh nhau luôn đi, mỗi lần như thế phiền phức lắm. Dãy nhà Tây với nhà chính hồi trước chả phải suýt nữa bị hai người đánh sập hay sao?"

"Chuyện đó cách đây gần ba năm rồi mà em còn nhắc à?" Hắn bất mãn, vẫn ngồi yên tại chỗ, "Mammon, tiễn Lampo ra cửa đi." ra lệnh.

"Vâng. Thiếu gia Lampo, mời ngài." Mammon tuân lệnh, nắm lấy thay nắm cửa mở ra và lịch sự chìa tay mời Lampo đi trước rồi mới theo sau, "Tôi xin phép, thưa thiếu gia" sau đó đóng chặt lại cánh cửa gỗ một cách nhẹ nhàng, gần như không có chút tiếng động nào vọng lại.

Một cái tên, ngay sau đó, đã bật ra khỏi họng của hắn – tên kẻ thủ không đội trời chung với hắn suốt từ khi hắn mới chỉ là một đứa trẻ con và đến tận cả bây giờ, khi hắn đã hoàn toàn trưởng thành và đã có suy nghĩ thấu đáo hơn khi xưa.

_"__Alaude… Skylark…"_

**_*Chú thích:_**

**_Sono tornato, Daemon Spade: **Tôi về rồi, Daemon Spade.


	3. Chương 3: Trở về

**Chương 3:** **Trở về** _(Face to face)_

_Cùng là bạn bè, nhưng cũng vô tình thờ ơ chẳng khác nào người dưng _

Chiếc xe ngựa chạy lọc cọc trên con đường sỏi đá tiến thẳng về phía trước, xa rời dần khỏi thành phố náo nhiệt ồn ào để đi đến ngoại ô yên bình tĩnh lặng. Chiếc bánh xe cứ thế lăn tròn đều đặn không dừng lại, bỏ mặc lại những bóng người đang tràn ngập các con phố lớn nhỏ để càng tiến xa càng thưa thớt dần, quang cảnh dần cũng chẳng còn những căn nhà san sát nhau nữa mà chỉ còn cây cối bao bọc xung quanh. Ngoài tiếng vó ngựa và tiếng quất roi, thì xung quanh đó chẳng còn tiếng động nào vang hơn thế, từ tiếng gió thổi khô khan và tiếng chim hót véo von trong những vòm cây xanh rờn che kín cả một vùng trời trong xanh của hôm nay. Nắng chiếu khắp nơi, mang sắc vàng hoàng kim lộng lẫy chói chang đến từng mảnh đất, dù nó vắng vẻ hay đông đúc, để nhuộm chúng bằng màu sắc của chính mình – thứ màu sắc rực rỡ chói lòa hơn bất kì màu nào, chỉ ngoại trừ chiếc xe ngựa vẫn đang thong thả chạy trong bóng cây mát rượi kia.

Vào một ngày nắng đẹp nhưng cũng oi bức như thế này, hẳn là nhiều người sẽ chọn đi trên những con đường có bóng râm hơn là dưới nắng. Đó cũng không phải điều gì khó hiểu cả. Nhưng đến mức cả những tấm rèm cũng được buông xuống, thì có thể đoán được phần nào rằng dường như chủ nhân của nó không thích ánh mặt trời đẹp đẽ ấy chút nào. Còn lý do vì sao, thì chỉ có mình vị chủ nhân ấy, ít nhất là như thế, mới có thể cho được một câu trả lời thỏa đáng với câu hỏi này mà thôi.

Trong chiếc xe ngựa là một thiếu niên có mái tóc vàng ánh bạch kim với đôi mắt lim dim đang chống tay lên cửa xe ngủ. Người này cũng có một làn da trắng nhợt nhạt như của Mukuro, nhưng trông có thần thái hơn nhiều, nét mặt nghiêm trang không đổi kể cả khi đôi mắt đã khép lại. Anh mặc một chiếc trench coat cài khuy đen tuyền và chiếc sơ mi màu tím đậm pha xám được bẻ cổ gọn gàng, kèm theo đó là chiếc cà vạt đen chỉnh tề được đeo trên cổ trông hết sức lịch sự và sạch sẽ, cho thấy được chủ nhân bộ đồ này là một người cực kì cẩn thận và tỉ mỉ trong mọi việc. Dù đoạn đường chẳng êm ái gì, nhưng có vẻ anh cũng không hề để ý, mà trái ngược lại còn có vẻ khá thoải mái dù người cứ không ngừng lắc lư và ngủ ngon lành. Không biết có phải do anh đã quên với chuyện này hay do mệt nữa, mà có khi còn là cả hai.

Chiếc xe cứ tiếp tục đi, đi mãi, đến hết cả một quãng đường dài rồi sau đó mới dừng lại trước cổng một tòa dinh thự to lớn, và khi cánh cổng vừa được mở ra thì lại tiếp tục băng qua thêm một khu vườn đẹp lộng lẫy nữa rồi mới dừng hẳn lại trước cửa toàn dinh thự - cách đó còn là vài bậc cầu thanh được thiết kế ở hai bên hoàn toàn đối xứng để dẫn lối vào được bên trong tòa dinh thự có vẻ xa hoa và đắt tiền này. Một người hầu đã đứng sẵn ở đó liền ngay lập tức mở cửa để cho anh xuống. Anh bước từng bước xuống, khi chân chạm đất thì đứng xoay người lại nhìn tòa nhà sau lưng mình bằng đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo rồi quay sang người hầu đứng cạnh nãy giờ.

"Hành lí của ta đã chuyển hết về rồi chứ?" Anh hỏi.

"Vâng thưa ngài, tất cả đều đã được đưa về và đặt vào phòng ngài rồi ạ." Người kia đáp lại kính cẩn, một tay đặt lên trước ngực bày tỏ sự tôn trọng với anh, "Chỉ còn chờ ngài về nữa thôi."

Anh gật nhẹ đầu, tỏ ý đã hiểu được lời người kia nói, nên không đứng lại chần chừ lâu thêm nữa mà liền sải bước lên bậc cầu thang, đẩy cửa bước vào đại sảnh rộng lớn đã có hàng dài người đứng xếp hàng chờ hai bên, người nào người nấy cũng ăn mặc hết sức chỉnh tề, nét mặt nghiêm trang như đang chuẩn bị đón chào vị chủ nhân mới trở về từ phương xa.

"Chào mừng ngài trở về, thưa chủ nhân." Tất cả bọn họ, từ nữ hầu tới quản gia, người làm vườn, đầu bếp không sót một ai, đều đồng thanh nói với cùng một âm điệu giống nhau, nhẹ nghiêng người kính cẩn với người vừa bước vào đại sảnh.

Anh không nói gì, dường như không hề thích thú với màn đón chào rườm rà này của những người phục vụ trong tòa dinh thự, ung dung bước theo con đường đã được họ dẹp hẳn sang hai bên và trải thảm đỏ trang trọng vào trong. Đúng ở cuối đường, xuất hiện bóng một cô bé có dáng người nhỏ nhắn chỉ tầm cỡ mười lăm tuổi, đội một chiếc mũ to màu trắng và khoác trên vai một chiếc áo choàng cũng mang sắc trắng tinh khôi như thế che đi bộ đồ đen bó sát trên người đang mỉm cười tươi tắn nhìn anh. Trông cô bé lộ rõ vẻ vui mừng, đôi mắt mang màu đại dương to tròn long lanh đang nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt băng giá của anh không do dự. Vừa nhìn thấy cô bé ấy, giống như là có ngọn lửa ấm áp nào đã sưởi ấm cho trái tim của anh, mà anh đột nhiên khẽ khàng nở một nụ cười nhẹ, làm bừng sáng cả khuôn mặt vô cảm trước giờ từ khi còn đang ở trên xe ngựa. Cô bé ngắm nhìn anh trong chốc lát, rồi lao vào ôm chầm lấy anh, hai tay quàng qua eo anh mà ôm thật chặt, như là dồn toàn bộ mong nhớ từ lâu vào cả cái ôm này.

"Alaude, chào mừng anh trở về Ý." Cô nói, giọng không nén nổi niềm vui sướng trong lòng đang dâng trào, vùi mặt vào lồng ngực anh như để cảm nhận rõ ràng hơn hơi ấm từ anh, để có thể chắc chắn rằng người đang đứng trước mình đây là người thật chứ không phải là ảo giác, "Em rất nhớ anh đấy anh hai."

"Anh về rồi đây, Uni." Alaude cũng vòng tay qua ôm lại lấy cô em gái bé nhỏ dễ thương, thì thầm nhỏ nhẹ vào tai cô bằng giọng nói trầm ấm của mình. Khi buông Uni ra, anh nhẹ nhàng đặt bàn tay của mình lên xoa đầu cô bé dịu dàng, đôi mắt hiền hậu nhìn nụ cười tỏa nắng trên khuôn mặt cô bé mãi không rời như muốn khắc ghi vào trong trí nhớ thật sâu để không thể quên, "Em lớn rồi mà vẫn còn làm thế này để đón anh về à?"

"Đã ba năm rồi mà, em suốt thời gian ấy chỉ có thể nghe anh kể về bản thân mình và gặp anh thông qua những nét chữ trên bức thư thôi, cuối cùng thì anh cũng trở về thực sự…" Uni đượm buồn, "Nhưng em không nghĩ là anh lại kết thúc chuyến du học nhanh tới thế, em nhớ còn hai năm nữa mới kết thúc cơ mà…."

"Có một số việc buộc anh phải thu xếp chúng nhanh hết mức có thể để về Ý, tuy nhiên không ngoài dự đoán, chúng cũng tốn khá nhiều thời gian." Anh nói, "Anh định ba tháng trước đã về rồi, nhưng nó còn vướng một số vấn đề ngoài kế hoạch nên phải lui lại đến giờ, anh xin lỗi."

"Sao anh lại phải xin lỗi chứ? Anh về là được rồi, đằng nào thì khi anh đi em cũng cô đơn lắm, nên thấy anh em rất vui… Nhưng em đoán, khiến anh phải gấp rút về như thế này hẳn là vì anh - đúng không?" Cô ngước nhìn.

"….đúng." Hơi giật mình, anh phải mất một lúc sau chần chừ mới trả lời câu hỏi tưởng chừng là vô cùng đơn giản ấy. Cô thở dài, cụp mắt xuống buồn bã làm bầu không khí xung quanh nhanh chóng thay đổi, hai tay đan vào nhau. "Vậy là anh cũng đã biết tới chuyện xảy ra với anh ấy rồi, em đoán không sai." Cô lẩm bẩm bằng một giọng rất nhỏ.

"Hiện cậu ấy đang ở đâu?" Anh hỏi.

"Như Lampo nói thì hiện tại anh ấy đang dưỡng thương tại nhà mình – gia tộc Vongola. Nơi đấy khó có thể đi vào tùy tiện được, nhưng với quyền hạn tương đương của nhà Skylark chúng ta, em tin chuyện đấy không khó. Anh có thể đến nơi bất kì lúc nào, chỉ ngoại trừ ngày đó thôi." Cô đáp.

"Quả nhiên…. Daemon Spade, anh tin hắn ta chắc chắn là kẻ nắm bắt thông tin nhanh nhất. Ít nhất hẳn là hắn ta đã giấu nhẹm chuyện này hơn suốt một năm qua rồi." Alaude chặc lưỡi khó chịu, "Nếu không nhờ mạng lưới nhà Skylark, thì có khi cả đời này anh cũng không hề hay biết rồi. Tên ranh ma đó, quả nhiên xứng với cái họ Spade."

"Anh có nghĩ chúng ta nên thông báo cho phía nhà Spade biết về lần trở về sớm hơn dự định này của anh không anh Alaude? Dù ghét nhau, nhưng em nghĩ vẫn cần thông báo tới họ một tiếng, nếu anh không muốn cho cả giới quý tộc biết thì chí ít.."

"Em không cần lo, riêng chuyện đấy thì anh đã làm rồi." Anh lướt qua người cô tiến về trước, "Trước khi tham chiến, ít nhất ta luôn luôn phải cho đối thủ biết được sự hiện diện của ta như một lời cảnh báo trước, có như vậy mới thú vị."

"Vậy ạ?" Cô không lấy làm ngạc nhiên cho lắm. Anh trai cô luôn luôn biết cách đi trước kẻ khác một bước trong mọi việc, nhưng tuyệt nhiên chỉ có mình Daemon Spade là không thể, nên anh cô mới có hứng thú với hắn và để sau này trở thành kẻ thù không đội trời chung sau những trận đánh liên miên. Suốt mười năm quen biết, dù rằng anh là một con người luôn giữ được điềm tĩnh trong mọi tình huống và cực kì sáng suốt, nhưng hế cứ là Daemon thì bản tính hiếu chiến từ sâu thẳm trong tâm trí anh lại luôn trỗi dậy.

Alaude luôn coi, trên thế gian này, có, và chỉ có duy nhất một kẻ là kẻ thù đáng xứng tầm với anh mà thôi, và đó chính là Daemon. Sát khí của anh chỉ bộc lộ rõ rệt nhất với hắn, và lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Một thứ sát khí không hề bình thường mà ngập tràn sự thù ghét và hiếu thắng. Quen biết nhau từ lâu, dù như hai thái cực không thể tách rời, chẳng ai có thể phủ nhận được sự thân thiết theo một nghĩa không bình thường của hai người này, dù cứ gặp nhau là giao chiến, tới mức mà hiểu nhau hơn bất kì ai khác.

Uni không lạ gì anh trai của mình cũng như cảm xúc mà anh dành cho hắn. Cô bé và anh vốn đều không có nhiều người thân thiết với, bạn gần như là không, nên về phương diện nào đó dưới góc nhìn của cô bé, họ chẳng khác nào hai người bạn cả, nhưng hai người bạn này thì không hề yêu quý nhau lấy chút nào. Với cả, không biết anh ấy thông báo ra sao với nhà Spade, nhưng hẳn là nó đã tỏ rõ được thái độ của anh ấy trong đó rồi.

"Anh mệt rồi, anh lên phòng trước đây." Anh nhắc, "Nhờ em dặn bọn họ nhớ chuẩn bị xe ngựa cho anh lúc bốn giờ chiều nay, anh có việc cần tới nó nhé." rồi biến mất ở dãy hành lang tầng hai trong chớp mắt.

Cô vâng lời anh, đoán chắc là anh ấy sẽ sử dụng nó cho việc gì. Ngoài tới thăm - ra thì không có phương án nào còn có thể khả thi được hơn nữa, chắc chắn là như thế. Cô hiểu được mối quan hệ của hai người họ, nhất là với anh cô thì càng dễ nhận thấy hơn, dù anh có là người giỏi che giấu cảm xúc tới đâu. "Mình quên không nói với anh ấy là Daemon ngày nào cũng tới thăm - vào lúc đó, họ chạm mặt nhau chắc sẽ xung đột nhưng nếu là ở đó thì chắc không vấn đề đâu nhỉ" Cô lầm bầm, khi chợt nhớ tới rằng hắn cũng giống y hệt anh ở mối quan hệ ấy, nhưng tự nhủ rằng có lẽ sẽ không vấn đề gì.

"Gamma." Cô gọi. Một người mặc bộ đồ quản gia bao gồm bộ vest với chiếc áo đuôi tôm dài màu đen tuyền mà bên trong là sơ mi trắng tinh và cà vẹt đen nghiêm chỉnh, ngực áo có đính huy hiệu với mái tóc vàng chải ngược ra sau xuất hiện bên cạnh cô, nhẹ nhàng cất tiếng hỏi: "Tiểu thư cho gọi tôi?"

"Nhờ anh làm theo đúng như yêu cầu của anh Alaude giúp tôi. À, với lại khi chuẩn bị, nhờ anh giúp tôi hái trong vườn những bông hoa đẹp nhất làm thành một bó hoa thật tươi để làm quà tới thay cho sự có mặt của tôi nhé. Vì hôm nay anh ấy đi sau khi vừa mới trở về nên tôi sẽ sắp xếp để tới thăm ngày khác, nhờ anh sắp xếp giúp tôi chuyện này luôn nhé!" Cô dặn dò thật cẩn thận những gì mình muốn nhờ quản gia.

"Như ý tiểu thư, tôi sẽ cho chuẩn bị đúng như những gì tiểu thư muốn." Gamma đặt tay lên ngực, nói đều đều.

"Phiền anh rồi, Gamma." Cô mỉm cười đáp lễ.

Alaude bước tới cuối hành lang thì dừng lại trước căn phòng với cánh cửa gỗ đơn giản. Anh đứng trầm ngâm giây lát, rút ra một chiếc chìa khóa bạc mở cửa rồi mới đẩy cửa bước vào trong. Bên trong căn phòng tương đối lớn, lại có rất nhiều giá sách và các cuốn sách xếp thành chồng khắp nơi, thậm chí là có cả các tập tư liệu cũ đã ngả vàng hay những cuốn sách đã hoen ố với những vệt loang lổ. Tuy thế nhưng nơi này không hề có một hạt bụi nào dù mọi thứ trong đây đều lạnh ngắt, chứng tỏ đã lâu không có người sử dụng nhưng vẫn được dọn dẹp thường xuyên một cách cẩn thận. Đây có vẻ là thư viện của dinh thự thuộc nhà anh và là nơi quen thuộc mà anh hay thường ghé tới. Ngoài những cánh cửa sổ lớn buông rèm được sắp đặt đan xen nhau qua từng kệ sách một, thì trông căn phòng không còn nơi nào sáng sủa hơn nữa. Tất cả đều chung một màu đen của bóng tối vô tận mà ánh sáng chưa thể chạm vào. Anh không để tâm tới chuyện cả không gian đang tối đen như mực mà cứ thế bước thoăn thoắt đi vào trong, tới gần chiếc bàn dài được kê sẵn và phát hiện thấy một cuốn sách dày được phủi bụi đi và đặt ngay ngắn trên mặt bàn.

"Cuốn sách này là…"

Anh cầm nó lên và xem xét thật kĩ. Là một cuốn sách bìa cứng, dày không dưới ba trăm trang, khổ 19x27 cm, có in chữ chạm nổi – một cuốn sách mà nếu đánh giá bên ngoài thôi cũng đã thấy nó không phải là loại sách rẻ tiền có thể dễ dàng mua được ở hiệu sách bình thường. Trên bìa đen nổi bật dòng chữ màu trắng in cách điệu: "Từ điển các loài động vật trên thế giới."

Bên trong cuốn sách đã được đánh dấu nhờ vào sợi dây màu đỏ vẫn thường được buông thõng xuống khi không dùng. Anh nhanh chóng mở sách và lật thật nhanh tới trang đã được đánh dấu đó, nhưng không có gì đặc biệt ở đó hết. Trên tờ giấy trắng mịn có in ở góc một chữ "R" to, phần trung tâm là bức hình một chú ếch với dòng chữ phía dưới bức hình: "Rana"

"Quả nhiên…" Anh lầm bẩm khi vừa lướt nhẹ ngón tay thanh mảnh của mình qua trang giấy trắng, nở một nụ cười nhạt thoáng qua đôi môi mình khi đã nhận ra được ý nghĩa của trang được đánh dấu lại này. Ếch, đã nhắc đến thì chỉ có thể liên tưởng tới duy nhất một người.

Một người bạn cũ đã lâu không gặp nhưng chưa từng quên đến từ nhà Spade.

"Tôi đã nhận ra ngay khi bước vào căn phòng này rồi…. quả nhiên là không sai…"

Anh xoay người lại, nhìn về phía nơi tấm rèm đang bay phất phơ một cách lạ thường trong căn phòng kín. "Là cậu phải không, thuật sĩ nhà Spade?" Anh cất tiếng hỏi lạnh lùng, đôi mắt sáng màu băng tuyết khe khẽ nheo lại nhìn chăm chú.

"Tôi có tên đàng hoàng mà _chiền chiện_." Một giọng nam vô cảm vang lên trong hư vô. Từng tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng cứ thế vang lên một cách bí ẩn không rõ nguồn gốc trong thư viện. Và rồi từ trong bóng tối, xuất hiện lần lượt từ một đôi giày đen bóng loáng, rồi đến chiếc quần dài đen tuyền ngay dưới chiếc áo khoác liền mũ mang nền đen xen lẫn với màu kem được ngăn cách bởi những sọc xám chạy dài từ cổ áo tới hết, với những túm lông trắng được trang trí xung quanh chiếc mũ đội được vắt sau lưng không dùng đến, trên ngực áo là một biểu tượng mang hình sư tử trên màu đỏ rực của lửa, hai bên là hàng khuy thẳng tắp và chiếc túi nhỏ được đính thêm vào. Từ những tia sáng lẻ loi hắt từ cánh cửa sổ vào, anh có thể thoáng thấy một mái tóc màu xanh lá nhàn nhạt ở dưới một chiếc mũ to bự hình con ếch lạ lùng trông không hề giống người bình thường tí nào. Cuối cùng, xuất hiện đầy đủ là một đứa trẻ chỉ cao hơn Uni tầm một cái đầu, với một khuôn mặt có đôi mắt xanh của cây lá cùng vết chàm ở hai bên khóe mắt và một cái nhìn cực kì bất cần đời đang đứng mặt đối mặt với anh một cách đường hoàng, hai tay buông thõng, không có một chút cảm xúc nào hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt cả. Có vẻ như người này chính là người quen mà anh nhắc tới khi nãy, nhưng trông chẳng có vẻ gì là đang chào mừng anh cả.

"Cái danh _thuật sĩ nhà Spade_ ấy, đâu chỉ mình tôi mang." Người đó nói.

"Tôi có thể coi đây là cách cậu chào mừng tôi trở về không?" Anh cất tiếng, _"Fran Rendevous Spade?"_

Fran nhún nhún vai, "Tùy ý cậu nghĩ thôi, nhưng ít nhất tôi cũng biết mình không phải người đầu tiên biết đến sự trở về đột ngột của cậu ngoài Uni và có thể là một số người khác của nhà Skylark nữa.", thản nhiên, "Phải không nào?"

"Cậu là người đầu tiên." Anh đặt quyển sách đang cầm trên tay xuống bàn, "Tôi chưa nói cho một ai khác ngoài Uni và một số người hầu ở đây biết cả."

"Chắc chứ Alaude Skylark?" Fran dò xét, thăm dò ý tứ của Alaude như thể của một cảnh sát đang tra hỏi tội phạm trong lúc hỏi cung.

"Tôi không nói dối." Anh quả quyết, "Mà cái cách cậu thông báo về sự hiện diện của mình quả nhiên vẫn quái dị như mọi lần. Vẫn còn giữ con ếch đó làm biểu tượng của mình cơ à?"

"Alaude, tôi đang hỏi cậu đấy." Cậu gọi, "Cậu đang nói dối phải không? Và đó là cách cậu đổi chủ đề của một cuộc nói chuyện sao?"

"Ý cậu là sao đây? Tôi đã bảo mình _không_ nói dối." Anh lườm lườm mắt, nhấn mạnh vào từ 'không' để khẳng định thêm về câu trả lời của mình.

"Thật sao? Thế nhưng sáng nay, tại sao tôi lại nghe được là cậu có gửi thư tới cho Daemon vậy?"

Anh hơi khựng người. "Cậu có bằng chứng?"

**_"_****_Sono tornato, Daemon Spade."_**

Cậu đáp, "Nội dung nó, có phải như thế không?"

"Vậy là cậu đã biết."

"Tôi hiểu ý cậu khi nói thế, nhưng nó không khác nào lời thách đấu cả, với phong cách của cậu. Phải chăng, cậu thật sự đã biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong vòng một năm trước với - đúng không? Vậy nên mới gấp rút về Ý?"

"Đừng nhắc đi nhắc lại nó nữa, nó khiến tôi khó chịu." Alaude nhăn mặt, "Chuyện của - đủ khiến tôi điên lên rồi, đừng cứ liên tục gợi lại nó như thế, trước khi tôi mất kiểm soát và tấn công cậu, Fran, dù chúng ta có là _bạn_."

"….." Fran im lặng, "Nổi điên lên à… hiếm khi nào thấy cậu nói vậy đấy. Cậu thực sự giống hệt Daemon khi nó mới biết tin, không khác chút nào. Quả nhiên, hai người dù ghét nhau cũng khó phủ nhận chuyện hai người giống và hiểu nhau tới mức nào nhỉ?"

"Cả cái tên của tên khốn đó nữa." Anh gằn giọng, "Đúng như cậu nói đấy, bao năm qua tôi đã không nhẫn nhịn rồi, nhưng giờ tôi thực sự muốn có được _cậu ấy _hơn bao giờ hết. Tên đó, tôi không muốn để _cậu ấy_ nhuốm màu dơ bẩn của kẻ như hắn, tôi muốn bảo vệ _cậu ấy_ tới cùng, và chỉ muốn _cậu ấy_ nhìn về phía một mình tôi mà thôi."

"Độc chiếm… bản chất xấu xa của cậu rồi cuối cùng cũng đã trỗi dậy hả? Thế là không nương tay với kẻ thù nữa đúng không, dù thực ra suốt những năm qua đã lần nào hai người không nương tay đâu."

"Phải, nhưng đây là lần mà tôi muốn tự tay giết hắn _bằng chính đôi tay này_ chứ không phải thứ gì khác." Anh quay đi, "Và đừng bao giờ so sánh tôi với hắn nữa, tôi cảm thấy thật kinh tởm với điều đó."

"Tôi sẽ nói lại y nguyên như thế với Daemon, không thiếu chữ nào đâu." Cậu chống hông, "Như mọi lần, tôi sẽ chỉ là _trung gian_ và đứng xem thôi, kể cả khi một trong hai người bị trọng thương hay bị giết thì tôi cũng sẽ không can thiệp đâu nhé. Tôi không quan tâm ai là _con mồi_ hay _kẻ săn mồi_, hay là thân phận ra sao, vì tôi chỉ đơn giản là _khán giả_ ngồi xem vở kịch này để giết thời gian mà thôi. _Cho đỡ chán như mọi lần ấy mà._"

Anh dừng bước, "Đó cũng là điều tôi muốn. Cứ việc ngồi xem đi, không cần cậu phải can dự vào đâu. Chuyện này là ân oán của tôi, tự tôi sẽ giải quyết nó một lần và mãi mãi để dứt điểm chuyện này. Chắc chắn tôi sẽ giết bằng được hắn."

"Được thôi. Nhưng mà này, cậu không nghĩ - có thể sẽ buồn sau khi Daemon chết hay sao, tôi tò mò muốn biết cậu sẽ làm gì với chuyện này đấy."

"Tôi sẽ làm - quên đi sự tồn tại của hắn. Bằng mọi giá, dù thế nào tôi cũng sẽ làm được. Kẻ khiến - tổn thương đó không đáng được ở bên cạnh cậu ấy thêm một lần nào nữa, chỉ đáng xuống địa ngục mà thôi."

"À, ra thế ra thế." Fran gật gù như thể đã hiểu, "Này, Alaude, kể ra cậu cũng là một kẻ xấu xa đấy, phải không nào?"

"Tôi nghĩ cậu mới thực sự là kẻ thâm hiểm nhất còn hơn cả Daemon Spade đấy, Fran. Không ai mà tôi từng thấy thừa hưởng được toàn bộ các đức tính của nhà Spade như cậu cả, vậy mà lại không làm người thừa kế thì thật uổng phí."

"Tôi chưa từng nghĩ vậy đâu. Đó là khi cậu chưa thấy _con quái vật_ mang tên Daemon Spade ấy lộ diện thôi, còn khi nó từ bỏ lớp mặt nạ đi thì đến tôi cũng không thể sánh nổi. Nó khủng khiếp hơn bất kì nỗi sợ nào mà cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra đấy."

"Tôi cũng chứa một _con quỷ_ thôi. Quỷ đấu quỷ là hòa, vậy thì đâu có gì đáng để sợ hãi? Tôi không biết sợ hãi là gì cả, mà chỉ biết đến 'chiến thắng' mà thôi, và đó là tất cả."

Sự tự tin ấy thật đáng ngạc nhiên, cậu không thể không nghĩ như vậy khi nghe được lời tuyên bố hùng hồn và tràn đầy tự tin của Alaude. Dù biết được hai người _kẻ tám lạng người nửa cân_, nhưng để được như thế này thì không phải ai cũng có được.

"Alaude này, tôi có thêm một tin này cho cậu nữa đây."

"Hm? Đó là gì?"

Cả hai nhìn nhau trong giây lát mà không chớp mắt.

"Nhà Spade vừa xuất hiện thêm một thành viên mới đấy."

"Sao? Thành viên mới à?" Anh hơi ngạc nhiên, "Tôi chưa nghe tới vụ này. Đó là ai?"

"Chưa nghe là phải thôi, vì bác Scorpius đã cố tình giữ kín vụ này tới tận giờ mà. Đó là con của em gái bác ấy, _Elena Charlotte Spade_, với một người ngoại quốc, vừa mới được tìm thấy sau ba năm thất lạc ở một gia đình mafia. Tên nó là Rokudo Mukuro, chỉ mới mười lăm tuổi thôi."

"Rokudo? Nghe nó có vẻ khá quen đấy, hình như tôi từng nghe ở đâu rồi… Tôi sẽ tìm hiểu lại sau, trông nó như thế nào?"

"Cậu có hứng thú à?"

"Người nhà Spade thì luôn phải đề phòng."

"Hừm, chắc sắp tới sẽ có một buổi tiệc để giới thiệu nó với giới quý tộc, tôi đoán cậu có thể sẽ thấy được nó trong bữa tiệc nếu như cậu chịu đi. Dễ thấy thôi: tóc màu chàm ngắn, da trắng nhợt nhạt, mắt xanh biển và dáng người cỡ Uni. Tôi chỉ nghe vậy thôi."

"….. lại tiệc tùng à?" Giọng Alaude có vẻ ngán ngẩm, "Thôi được rồi, tôi sẽ đi. Còn gì đáng lưu ý nữa không?"

"Hết rồi."

"Vậy thì đi về đi. Tôi không tiễn."

Fran gật đầu. Một làn khói trắng mờ ảo tỏa ra từ người cậu, càng lúc càng dày đặc, rồi sau đó dần dần bao bọc lấy thân thể cậu bằng một màu trắng tinh khôi như của tuyết và cuối cùng là che phủ hoàn toàn hình bóng của cậu trong chớp mắt khi cậu vẫn đứng yên. Ban đầu còn thoáng thấy bóng đen lờ mờ ẩn hiện trong làn khói trắng ấy, nhưng sau đó chẳng còn thấy gì nữa khi mà nó càng ngày càng ken đặc lại. Một lúc sau, khi làn khói ấy dần tan và hòa vào trong không khí vô hình, thì Fran đã hoàn toàn biến mất, không còn chút dấu vết nào, ngoại trừ làn khói khi nãy, là minh chứng cho chuyện có người vừa mới đứng ở đó.

Alaude không nán lại lâu nữa mà liền bỏ đi ngay lập tức khi Fran biến mất chưa lâu. Thư viện, lại thêm một lần nữa chìm vào trong yên lặng và bóng tối vô tận mà không hề biết tới điểm dừng trong không gian này. Thứ âm thanh duy nhất vang lại, chỉ còn là âm thanh của tiếng sập cửa của Alaude.

**_*Chú thích:_**

**_Sono tornato, Daemon Spade: **Tôi về rồi, Daemon Spade.

**_Rana: **Ếch.


	4. Chương 4: Ánh sáng của Daemon

**Chương 4:** **Ánh sáng của Daemon** _(Sadness in the past)_

___Ánh sáng là thứ xa vời nhất, nhưng cũng là khát khao nhất của một đời người_

Daemon ngồi trầm tư trên chiếc ghế bành, chống tay nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời với một cái nhíu mày hằn sâu trên nét mặt chỉ vừa nãy còn cười khoái trá. Cái này đúng là có hơi ngoài dự kiến của hắn, khi đã xem thường tên thiên tài đó – rút ngắn hai năm chỉ còn trong có ba tháng thì đúng là chuyện phi thường. Dù với hắn thì nó không khó, nhưng vẫn đáng để thán phục đấy, vì hắn chẳng mấy khi tập trung được vớ mấy vấn đề học hành vô vị. Con chim này là kẻ thù, nhưng quả nhiên, không thể tiếc một lời khen ngợi tới hắn được.

"Hắn ta cũng vì _cậu ấy_ nên mới vậy…"

Hắn lầm bầm trong cổ họng. Lại là cái từ _cậu ấy_ đầy bí ẩn thông qua cả hắn và kẻ thù của hắn. Chỉ cần nhắc tới nó, thái độ của cả hai đều hoàn toàn thay đổi. Mà mỗi trường hợp thì lại khác nhau, khó mà lẫn lộn được.

Hắn như ngẩn ngơ, trôi trong dòng kí ức của riêng mình và hổi tưởng về quá khứ xa xôi trong khi ánh mắt vẫn còn đang nhìn ra ngoài khi từ đó bật ra khỏi miệng một cách rất tự nhiên. Cũng đã một năm kể từ ngày đó, hắn chưa thể quên được. Chưa một lần nào có thể quên đi khi gần như đêm nào hắn cũng hồi tưởng lại về ngày đó, và cả _cậu ấy_ nữa. Hắn nhớ hết, nhớ tới cả những chi tiết nhỏ nhất, nhớ như tất cả đã được hằn sâu vào trí óc từ khi mới được sinh ra tới giờ. Nụ cười đẹp tựa thiên thần ấy luôn ám ảnh hắn. Ánh mắt dịu dàng ấy dường như vẫn luôn dõi theo hắn. Hơi ấm đó…. hắn còn cảm thấy như nó còn vương lại đâu đây như chỉ mới hôm qua _cậu ấy_ còn đứng đó, nhìn hắn và tươi cười như mọi khi.

Ngồi trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo này, hắn chợt nhớ tới cơ thể ấm áp của _cậu ấy_. Hắn khao khát được tận hưởng lại được chúng, được thêm một lần chạm vào làn da mềm mại ấy, được cảm nhận từng mạch đập, nhịp tim bên trong cậu, được cảm nhận được sự sống trong huyết quản cậu. Hắn chỉ muốn được ôm cậu lúc này để xua đi mọi âu lo và vui sướng nơi trần thế, để được trở nên thư thái khi ở cạnh cậu như một con người bình thường, chứ không ở cương vị của bất kì ai. Có thể hắn đã hơi tham lam, vậy thì chỉ cần còn thấy được sự sống nơi cậu thôi, có lẽ là đã đủ rồi.

Chỉ là, hắn đang thấy hơi cô đơn khi nhớ về quá khứ. Những ngày tháng vui tươi ngày xưa, giờ đây, hắn đều đã đánh mất. Hắn chỉ ao ước trở về quá khứ một lần để thấy cậu dù phải chạm mặt kẻ thù của mình lúc này mà thôi. Hắn đã phải chờ đợi, chỉ là… đã quá lâu rồi… Thiếu vắng đi bóng hình một người trong tiềm thức, và cả trong trái tim trống trải này nữa. Hắn nhớ cậu, rất nhớ, vậy thôi.

Đã bao ngày nhìn cậu bất động, hắn đã đau thấu tận tim gan, và từ nơi khóe mắt không biết bao nhiêu lần chực trào nước mắt, đôi môi không ngừng gọi tên cậu rồi, đến giờ hắn cũng chẳng còn nhớ đã bao nhiêu lần hắn trở nên như thế. Hắn cao ngạo, nên hắn không thể cho phép mình yếu đuối như vậy trước mặt ai, nên chỉ những lúc yên tĩnh một mình như thế này, hắn mới nhớ về cậu…. _thiên thần của hắn, vị chúa tối cao ngự trị trong hắn từ thể xác tới linh hồn_. Hắn đã nếm trải cảm giác đau khổ nhiều lần rồi, với cậu – _tình yêu của đời hắn, kẻ duy nhất hắn nguyện hiến dâng tất cả._

_Ánh sáng của hắn, của nhân gian – Giotto._

"Tôi nhớ cậu nhiều lắm, Giotto…." Hắn thoáng nghĩ, khi nhẹ liếc mắt qua những khung hình được đặt trong chiếc tủ kính bằng gỗ được đặt trên tường, tự nhủ với bản thân, "Chiều nay mình sẽ tới đó sớm hơn một chút vậy, mặc kệ chuyện chạm mặt hắn hay không, chỉ cần gặp cậu thôi…" và bắt đầu nhớ lại ngày xưa khi nhìn những khung hình đó.

"Thiếu gia, ngài còn ở trong phòng không?"

Tiếng gọi của Mammon từ ngoài vào làm cho hắn như bừng tỉnh hoàn toàn khỏi cơn mê, xua tan mọi ảo vọng trước mắt đang dần sống động hơn. Hắn lại nhớ về quá khứ thêm một lần nữa, và cứ mỗi khi như vậy, ảo ảnh lại luôn hiện lên trước hắn dù hắn không hề mong muốn. Và cứ như thế cho đến khi hắn thoát được khỏi nó, nhưng khi rời bỏ chúng thì hắn cũng cảm thấy nuối tiếc. Lần này cũng vậy. Hắn cảm thấy hơi hoài niệm về một thời vàng son đã qua khi tỉnh giấc, và cả khi hắn nhìn những khung hình hắn đặt trong chiếc tủ kính nữa. Nhớ, hắn luôn nhẩm như thế trong đầu.

"Thiếu gia?"

Không thấy có tiếng trả lời, Mammon đã bắt đầu cảm thấy hoài nghi về sự có mắt của hắn trong phòng. Lí do cho chuyện này là bởi hắn từng nhiều lần biến mất khi không ở trong tầm mắt của mọi người, và với một cách dễ dàng nữa là đằng khác, nhưng thường hắn chỉ làm thế khi chán. Thế nhưng hôm nay thì hoàn toàn có thể, khi mà Fran – họ hàng thân thiết nhất của hắn cũng ở đây, chưa kể hắn vừa nhận được một tin mà cam đoan là không có gì có thể khiến hắn chán hơn được nữa, và sang dãy nhà Nam thì quá đơn giản rồi. Mammon quyết định, nếu lần này mà không có ai trả lời thì ngay lập tức đi vào luôn, vì còn "một số công việc" mà anh quên chưa nhắc hắn làm khi nãy.

"Mammon hả? Vào đi."

Anh thở dài nhẹ nhõm. "Tôi suýt tưởng ngài lại bỏ đi đâu nữa chứ, thật là…" Hơi ngán ngẩm nhìn vị chủ nhân trẻ tuổi trước mặt, anh nói, "Ngài khiến tôi hơi lo đấy."

"Ta không phải loại hay tùy tiện như thế. Đúng là hôm nay ta khó chịu thật, và rất muốn qua dãy nhà Nam bên Fran, nhưng giờ không phải lúc để ngồi nghĩ về nó trước." Hắn dùng ánh mắt khác thường nhìn anh, "Chuyện tên Alaude khiến ta còn điên đầu hơn tên nhóc kia nhiều."

"Tôi đoán không có cái nào là tốt đẹp phải không ạ?"

"Quả nhiên là hầu cận của ta, Mammon, ngươi nói đúng rồi đấy."

"À không, thực ra người ngoài chỉ cần nhìn vào mối quan hệ của hai người là đoán ra được thôi mà, tôi nghĩ không có gì khó đoán ở đây cả."

"Suy nghĩ của ta dễ đoán vậy à?"

"Thực ra tôi nghĩ phải chỉnh là luôn luôn mới đúng. Từ khi ngài còn nhỏ tới giờ, thật lòng tôi phải nói ngài giỏi kiềm chế cảm xúc thật nhưng suy nghĩ thì không. Bởi hễ ngài nghĩ gì thì gần như nó đều đã được bộc lộ qua hành động rồi, dù không nhiều." Anh nhẹ cười, "Nhưng, tôi thấy, nhiều khi suy nghĩ đơn giản như vậy lại dễ chịu hơn trong cuộc sống này nhiều."

"Đó là lời khen hay mỉa mai vậy? Kiểu nói của ngươi không khác Fran chút nào, thẳng thắn như mọi khi."

"Thứ lỗi cho tôi vì nói thẳng ra như vậy thiếu gia."

"Ta không phiền cái đó."

"Nhưng mà, suy nghĩ đơn giản ấy của ngài, chỉ khi nghĩ về ngài Alaude hay ngài Giotto mới bộc lộ thôi phải không ạ?" Mammon hỏi, "Vì nếu là những thứ khác, nó không dễ đoán như thế này."

"Giotto, huh…?" Giọng Daemon đột nhiên trầm hẳn xuống. Mammon ngay khi đó cũng hơi khựng lại. Anh biết là mình vừa mới nhắc tới cái tên mà đáng ra mình không nên nói đó dù chỉ là lỡ miệng, nhưng khi thấy đôi mắt đượm buồn của hắn là anh lại thấy hơi tự trách mình.

"Xin lỗi thiếu gia, chỉ là…. tôi…" Anh vội xin lỗi, nhưng không thể nói thành một câu hoàn chỉnh, khi mà nỗi áy náy vẫn còn làm anh không nói được hết cả câu.

"Không cần xin lỗi. Chuyện nhắc tới Alaude Skylark khi bất giác cũng khiến ta nhớ ra rồi." Hắn lạnh lùng gạt phăng câu nói của anh đi không chút mảy may bận tâm, "Mà, cũng vừa nãy khi ngươi gọi ta, lúc đó ta cũng đang có chút mơ hồ hồi tưởng về quá khứ."

"Hồi tưởng?"

"Về Giotto, và cả về khi cậu ấy còn bên ta và hắn khi ta nhìn lại những khung hình kia nữa."

Bằng một giọng nói trầm ấm và đầy hoài niệm mà trước đây hắn chưa bao giờ dùng để nói chuyện với kẻ khác, tới Mammon là kẻ gần gũi hắn nhất cũng chưa bao giờ được hắn dùng giọng nói chứa chan tình cảm như thế này để nói chuyện, hắn nhẹ nhàng nở một nụ cười dịu dàng, từ người hắn tỏa ra một bầu không khí dễ chịu hơn hẳn mọi khi – bầu không khí vốn thường lạnh băng nay như được sưởi ấm. Mammon bất giác hơi giật mình vì điều này, nhưng cũng chỉ trong chốc lát. Anh biết, là vì _ánh sáng kia _nên hắn mới trở nên hiền lành như thế này, chỉ người đó mới có thể khiến hắn gỡ bỏ lớp vỏ xa cách để sống thành thật với bản thân như thế này mà thôi. Chưa lần nào ở bên hắn anh lại thấy hắn tỏ thái độ như thế này mà không có người đó, và điều này khiến anh như đang trông thấy một Daemon Spade khác, một Daemon Spade không hề lạnh lùng chút nào.

Quả nhiên, rốt cuộc với hắn, chỉ có mình _ánh sáng kia_ là mới để hắn được vui vẻ như thế này, anh thầm nghĩ. Có lẽ, trên đời này, dù có kiếm tới mòn mỏi cả đôi chân, cũng không thể tìm nổi một người thứ hai khiến hắn mở lòng được nữa. Bởi đã có người hoàn toàn chiếm giữ được trái tim khó đoán của hắn rồi, chiếc chìa khóa của cánh cổng trái tim hắn đã thực sự thuộc về ánh sáng của đời hắn – Giotto.

"Vậy là… ngài đã nhớ về quá khứ sao?"

Anh hỏi, nhưng không còn bình thản như trước mà có chút gì đó trầm lăng hẳn xuống. Phải chăng là vì, những lời khi nãy của hắn khiến anh phải suy nghĩ về điều gì khác làm anh không thể giữ được sự tự nhiên lúc đầu nữa?

"Chúng đều là những thứ quý giá mà ta muốn trân trọng tới hết cuộc đời này. Kỉ niệm lúc ở bên Giotto, sẽ không quá để ta nói rằng đó là hồi ức đẹp nhất trong trí nhớ của ta lúc này đâu. Ta thực sự muốn quay về lúc ấy, nhưng thời gian không cho phép…" Lại có thêm chút buồn mang mác trong lời của hắn.

"Nói về ngài Giotto như vậy, chẳng phải sẽ chỉ khiến cho ngài thêm buồn hay sao? Nhất là khi ngài ấy còn đang – "

"Mammon!"

Phút chốc, dường như anh đã đánh mất sự khôn ngoan vốn có của mình mà để cảm xúc chi phối hành động. Điều này thực sự khiến Daemon phải gắt lên. Hắn cực kì ghét nhắc đến chuyện của Giotto khi này, vốn dĩ cái tên cũng đã là một điều cấm kị nếu không vì hôm nay đột nhiên hắn lại nhớ về cậu, và dường như anh đã quên mất nó cho tới khi hắn phải nhắc tên anh. Ngay sau tiếng gọi ấy, anh mới giật mình nhận ra mình đã lỡ nói tới cả hai vấn đề mà hắn không muốn nghe tới trong cùng một ngày, lại còn ngay trước mặt hắn. Đã may mắn được chủ nhân tha cho một lần, chắc chắn sẽ không có lần thứ hai. Anh tự trách mình vì sao lại bất cẩn tới mức không chú ý tới ngôn từ của bản thân. Rốt cuộc, khi nãy anh đang nghĩ cái gì, để giờ lại thế này, chính anh cũng còn không rõ.

"Thiếu gia, tôi…" Thực sự lúc này anh chẳng còn gì để nói nữa khi mình vừa mắc một sai lầm khủng khiếp không đáng có, chưa kể còn mạo phạm với chủ nhân của mình. Anh không biết mình sẽ phải hứng chịu cơn giận dữ của hắn nhu thế nào đây nữa. Anh muốn cầu xin hắn tha thứ, nhưng sẽ làm thế nào đây khi anh vừa khiến hắn nổi giận?

"Ta biết chứ…. ta biết là nhớ về quá khứ chỉ càng làm ta thấy thêm nhớ cậu ấy. Nhưng ta…. chỉ là…. muốn mình không quên cậu ấy dù nó có khiến ta buồn tới mức nào đi chăng nữa…" Hắn nói nhỏ dần, "Kể cả là cái ngày đáng nguyền rủa đó, cái ngày khiến cậu ấy trở thành như vậy…"

"Tất cả là lỗi của tôi. Xin ngài hãy trừng phạt tôi theo ý ngài, dù điều có giúp ngài trút hết giận dữ của ngài lên tôi và giúp ngài thấy thoải mái hay không." Anh vội quỳ xuống sàn kính cẩn, đầu cúi thấp xuống. Anh cảm thấy vô cùng hối hận và tự trách bản thân mình vì sự vô ý ấy, thật không đáng để làm hầu cận của Daemon.

"….. ta muốn ở một mình lúc này, ngươi lui đi." Hắn mệt mỏi quay đi, không muốn nhìn Mammon nữa, "Đừng để ta thấy mặt ngươi hôm nay cho đến khi nào ta gọi."

Đây hẳn là sự trừng phạt của hắn. Tránh mặt hắn trong vòng cả một ngày hôm nay, tức là không ở bên cạnh hắn để bảo vệ hắn, như vậy là không hoàn thành trọng trách của một hầu cận đúng nghĩa. Với tư cách hầu cận của mình thì với anh, đây thực sự là một hình phạt khắc nghiệt. Dù đây là mệnh lệnh, tức là anh sẽ không có trách nhiệm gì với việc này, nhưng ai mà biết được anh sẽ phải day dứt như thế nào nếu thực sự có chuyện gì xảy đến với chủ nhân của mình.

"Thưa…. vâng." Anh miễn cưỡng tuân lệnh. Khó khăn lắm anh mới bật ra khỏi miệng được câu đó, tưởng chừng như đã có thứ gì đó ngăn không cho anh nói vậy. Là với trách nhiệm của một hầu cận? Hay vì thứ gì khác mà anh không thể tự tiện bộc lộ ra ngoài?

"Nhớ chuẩn bị sẵn xe ngựa cho ta chiều nay và một bó hoa tươi." Hắn nhắc thêm, "Ta sẽ tới đó sớm hơn mọi khi, nên đừng khiến ta phải tức giận vì sự chậm chạp của những kẻ khác. Còn giờ thì ra đi."

"Tôi đã hiểu, thưa thiếu gia. Tôi sẽ cho người chuẩn bị ngay." Anh nói, đứng dậy cúi chào nghiêm trang lần cuối rồi rời phòng. Khuôn mặt do chiếc mũ mà bị che khuất, không rõ cảm xúc ra sao, nhưng mặc nhiên có thể mơ hồ đoán được tâm tư hỗn độn đang trào dâng như dòng thủy triều hung hãn xô vào bờ cát của anh. Nó không thể bình yên được lúc này.

Không chỉ mình anh là mới thấy như vậy. Daemon Spade khi này cũng còn ngồi tĩnh lặng, cảm xúc còn chỉ như mặt hồ không gợn sóng, nhưng anh vừa chầm chậm khép cánh cửa lại là hắn đã siết chặt lòng bàn tay lại thành nắm đấm, dồn hết giận dữ mà đập thật mạnh xuống thành ghế không chút chần chừ. Cái kí ức buồn bã vốn được chôn chặt trong hắn từ lâu nay đột nhiên lại bị anh gợi ra khiến hắn không khỏi tức giận. Ngày mà, hắn tưởng như, hắn đã suýt mất cậu trong chớp mắt, vĩnh viễn.

_Một ngày tuyết trắng tinh khôi lạnh lẽo phủ lên khắp nơi, bao trùm tới cả trái tim như ngừng đập trong chốc lát của Daemon. Tâm trí hắn như rối bời, cuồng loạn, không ngừng gào thét vì tuyệt vọng. Hắn như muốn hét lên ngay lúc này, muốn ôm chặt lấy cái thân thể nhỏ bé tội nghiệp đang nằm trên nền tuyết lạnh lẽo ấy, muốn sưởi ấm cho làn da đang dần tái đi vì lạnh của cậu bằng hơi ấm của mình. Đầu óc hắn giờ đây hoàn toàn trống rỗng không thể nghĩ ngợi được điều gì. Hắn tự ép đôi chân mình phải chạy thật nhanh, nhanh hơn nữa, để tới được bên cậu lúc này. Không quan tâm là cái gì phía trước, hắn phải vượt qua. Bằng mọi giá phải tới được nơi mà cậu đang nằm ở đó, trước khi quá muộn._

_Không, cầu xin Chúa, ngài hãy làm ơn, coi như đây là lời thỉnh cầu đầu tiên và cuối cùng của kẻ ngạo mạn này tới Chúa trời quyền năng là ngài, làm ơn hãy cứu cậu ấy._

_Cầu xin Chúa, xin ngài, rồi sau đó ngài có bắt hắn làm gì, dù phải hiến dâng sinh mạng này để đưa cậu ấy trở lại nhân gian hắn cũng cam lòng._

_Cầu xin Chúa, đừng vì vô tình mà xóa bỏ ánh sáng chói lòa ấy._

_Cầu xin Chúa, hãy bảo vệ cho sinh linh đáng thương ấy, làm ơn hãy bảo vệ cho đứa con mà ngài đã vất vả đem đến sự sống với thế gian này, dù chỉ là một chút thôi._

_Hắn đã không ngừng cầu nguyện cho tới cả khi hắn đứng đó._

_"__Không-không thể nào…"_

_Hắn lẩm bẩm, và như người mất hồn, hắn lững thững lê từng bước chậm chạp tới bên cậu, giương to đôi mắt thất thần nhìn về phía đám đông đang tụ lại xung quanh._

_Nền tuyết trắng nơi đây đã bị vấy bẩn. Không còn sự thuần khiết ban đầu nữa. Màu đỏ tươi của máu._

_Ngày hôm ấy, dòng máu nóng trong huyết quản cậu đã đổ xuống, lan ra nền tuyết lạnh lẽo đến mức nhuộm từ thứ màu trắng đẹp đẽ như màu của đôi cánh thiên thần trở thành thứ màu của cuồng loạn. Thứ máu nóng hổi cứ không ngừng tuôn ra thành những vệt rằn ri trên tuyết, tới mức làm tan chảy chúng hòa vào nhau thành thứ nước thấm đẫm vạt áo choàng đen tuyền đang trải trên đất. Thứ mùi tanh tưởi của máu đang dần bám lên chiếc áo choàng đó, và cả cậu…_

_"__Gio..tto?" Hắn thì thào, giọng yếu ớt, phả hơi lạnh lẽo vào khuôn mặt thanh tú đang nhắm nghiền con mắt như say ngủ, vệt máu còn vương trên làn da trắng trẻo không tì vết. Hắn đang sợ hãi cái chết của cậu, tới mức hắn dù muốn khóc nhưng không thể khi nỗi sợ đã lấn át hoàn toàn cảm xúc của hắn giờ đây. Hắn quỳ xuống tuyết lạnh giá, run rẩy nâng cậu lên để kiểm tra, nỗi lo lắng càng ngày càng lớn khi hắn nghĩ có thể mất cậu bất cứ lúc nào trong vòng tay của mình. Nhưng may mắn làm sao khi dường như Chúa đã kịp lắng nghe lời nguyện cầu chân thành của hắn. Hi vọng dần nhen nhóm trong lòng hắn, dù chỉ một chút, và hắn ôm cậu chặt hơn như sợ mất cậu trong chớp mắt. Tim cậu còn đập, nhưng rất yếu do đã mất quá nhiều máu. Đầu cậu nặng trĩu, một bên đầu bê bết máu đang dần khô lại, nhưng máu nóng thì vẫn còn. Đôi tay ấm áp của hắn nhẹ chạm vào nơi dính đầy máu ấy. Máu đỏ thẫm cả lòng bàn tay hắn. Cả tuyết. Cả chiếc áo choàng thân thuộc ấy. Cả trên làn da mịn màng của cậu. Tất cả._

_Máu - ở khắp mọi nơi trong mắt hắn._

_"__Cậu phải sống, nhất định—"Hắn lạnh lùng hờ hững nhìn những kẻ hiếu kì đang đứng túm tụm lại xì xào bàn tán với con mắt lạ lùng nhìn cả hắn và cậu đang yếu ớt nằm trong tay hắn, giọng vô cảm, "À phải rồi, Giotto, những kẻ này, hẳn đã đứng xem từ nãy giờ rồi đúng không?"nhẹ nhàng nhìn cậu, hắn thì thầm vào đôi tai đang đỏ lên vì lạnh của cậu một cách chậm rãi, "Vậy… chắc tôi nên đòi chúng trả giá nhỉ?"_

_"__Ngươi-ngươi định làm gì?" Một vài người trong số họ xanh mặt sợ hãi nhìn hắn đang tỏa ra sát khí ghê tới rợn cả người, không phải có trực giác tốt cũng cảm thấy được, bất giác lùi về sau,nhíu mày khó hiểu._

_"__Làm gì ấy hả?" Hắn khinh thường lũ người đang ở xung quanh hắn, nở nụ cười nhạt, "Trả giá bằng cái mạng rẻ mạt của các ngươi đi." _

_Hắn đứng dậy, lườm lườm ánh mắt băng giá nhìn xung quanh, khinh khỉnh như thể nhìn những thứ sinh vật đáng kinh tởm tới mức không còn đủ tư cách để sống trên đời chứ đừng nói là nhận lấy một cái nhìn trọn vẹn của hắn. Hắn lấy từ trong túi ra một sợi dây có treo một hình tượng lùng, xòe bàn tay ra, lẩm bẩm. Một tia sáng hai tia sáng, rồi cả chục ngàn tia sáng lóe lên từ sợi dây ấy, làm tất cả những ai ở đó cũng đều chói mắt phải che đi, không còn có thể nhìn được gì trong hoàn cảnh này._

_"__Vĩnh biệt, insetto*"_

_Khi thứ ánh sáng kia chấm dứt thì đã có thêm rất nhiều dòng máu nữa đổ xuống nhuộm đỏ thêm tuyết trắng của ngày hôm nay, tới mức từ màu đỏ tươi thuần túy máu đã biến thành màu đỏ thẫm phủ lên khắp con đường này._

_Hắn sau đó, câu cuối cùng để nói chỉ còn là với Fran: "Làm ơn giúp anh, hãy cứu Giotto đi, cậu ấy sắp chết rồi."khi trở về với một chiếc lưỡi hái tử thần ám mùi tanh tưởi còn vương đầy máu tươi._

"Chết tiệt.." Hắn nghiến răng, cắn chặt môi, hai tay càng thêm siết chặt vào để kiềm chế cảm xúc đang chực thoát ra ngay lúc này.

**_*Chú thích:_**

**___****Insetto: côn trùng, hiểu ở đây như là 'lũ sâu bọ', một cách nói khinh thường tới kẻ khác của Daemon.**


	5. Chương 5: Nghi ngờ

**Chương 5:** **Nghi ngờ** _(The secret's hint)_

_Chỉ là một gia đình quý tộc, nhưng lại được che phủ bởi vô vàn bí ẩn_

Về phần Mukuro, giờ này thay vì trở lên phòng anh và hắn – cái căn phòng mà bất đắc dĩ anh bị phân cho ở cùng hắn theo như lời hắn nói – thì anh lại quyết định thăm dò khu nhà Nam một lượt. Nói theo nghĩa không hay ho thì là như thế, còn tốt đẹp hơn thì là "thăm quan" nơi mà anh sẽ sống bắt đầu kể từ hôm nay. Mái nhà mới. Ít ra, với anh, nó còn tốt đẹp hơn nhiều so với cái nơi anh từng gọi là _"nhà"_ một cách ghê tởm trước đó.

"Cho dù phải ở cùng một tên hơi khó ưa… Nhưng miễn hắn không gây cản trở gì tới ta, thì cũng không cần quá bận tâm." Anh tự nhủ trong khi đang dạo một vòng quanh khu vườn rộng lớn. Dù đây chỉ là một khu nhà, nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng đây là nơi cực kì hoành tráng, thậm chí nếu không muốn nói quá lên thì chắc ít nhất cũng phải sánh ngang bằng nơi ở của hoàng gia. Anh đã đi được khá lâu nhưng vẫn còn chưa được hết cả nơi này. _Không_ _rõ gia tộc này thực sự quyền lực tới mức nào, hay giàu có tới đâu mà lại có thể sở hữu được cả một nơi thế này, _nhưng có một điều anh hoàn toàn chắc chắn_, rằng gia tộc này hẳn phải có bí mật gì về sự thịnh vượng này mới có thể hưng thịnh được dài lâu như vậy._

"Vậy chắc ta có thể coi như đó là _điểm yếu_ lớn nhất của nhà Spade. Nếu có thể tìm ra nó, chắc chắn ta sẽ có lợi thế rất lớn. Tuy nhiên, làm thế nào để có được thông tin về nó, thì quả là một vấn đề nan giải đây… Có lẽ ta cần phải suy nghĩ thêm về nó sau. Trước hết, ta cần nắm rõ được nơi này đã, bằng không sẽ khó có thể hành động được."

Mukuro lúc đầu có hơi băn khoăn, nhưng sau đó lại quyết định tạm thời gạt bỏ suy tư ấy sang một bên để quay trở lại công việc lúc đầu mà anh đã đề ra.

"Đường lối có vẻ ngoắt ngoéo như mê cung vậy, chưa kể còn rất rộng. Cũng chẳng có khe hở nào cả. Nhưng cây cối um tùm thế này thì rất dễ ẩn nấp, coi như một điểm thuận lợi. Tuy nhiên, bao quanh nhiều cây như thế này thì sẽ khó quan sát, lại khó thoát ra nếu chưa thạo đường hay vô tình lạc. Xem ra đây không phải nơi phù hợp để thưởng ngoạn vẻ đẹp với chủ nhân hay đột nhập vào với người ngoài, nhưng trú ẩn thì khá tốt."

Sau một hồi, Mukuro quyết định tạm dừng chân nghỉ, suy xét thật kĩ địa hình ở đây.

"Xây dựng thế này chắc không phải _ngẫu nhiên_ rồi. Vậy là _có chủ ý_ chăng?" Anh nói, "Nhưng nếu thế, thì rốt cuộc lý do là gì đây? Không lẽ nơi này có điều gì đang được che giấu mà không thể để bất kì ai khác biết?"

Môi khẽ cong lên thành nụ cười nhẹ: "_Daemon Spade_… không chừng hắn ta cũng đang nắm giữ một _bí mật_ nữa đang được che mắt người ngoài rồi!"

"Đương nhiên là như vậy rồi, điều hiển nhiên ấy đâu cần chờ phải giải thích nữa!"

Có giọng nói thờ ơ ngắt quãng dòng suy tư của Mukuro từ sau lưng. Bằng một phản ứng cực kì nhanh, anh đã ngay lập tức lấy ra một cây đinh ba nhọn hoắt chĩa về phía nguồn âm nọ, kề ngay sát cổ, chỉ cần sơ suất một chút cũng có thể lìa đời trong chớp mắt. Chỉ lạ là, dù đang trong tình thế "ngàn cân treo sợi tóc", nhưng kẻ kia thì vẫn hết sức vô tư vô lự, dường như chẳng mảy may quan tâm đến đinh ba ngay sát kia nữa.

"Ngươi là kẻ nào?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, không cần đề phòng như thế đâu." Kẻ đó nói, "Mà… ô, chẳng phải cây đinh ba này là một món vũ khí nhà Spade hay sao? Vậy quả nhiên là anh đã _kế thừa huyết thống_ của gia tộc rồi nhỉ?"

"Ồ, vậy là người biết về ta. Xem ra ngươi chắc cũng là người trong gia tộc rồi." Anh lườm mắt, "Mà cũng còn không phải người thường nữa kia."

"Xưa tới nay, chưa một ai dám bảo thành viên nhà Spade là _bình thường_ cả. Anh cứ xem lịch sử gia tộc là ngay lập tức biết ngay thôi. Cái dòng máu quá đỗi _trong sạch_ này…"

"_Trong sạch?_"

"Giờ có nói, cũng chưa chắc anh đã hiểu hết đâu."

Anh nghi hoặc. "Ngươi vẫn còn chưa trả lời hết những câu hỏi của ta."

"À phải, tôi vẫn còn chưa giới thiệu mình nữa phải không? Có hơi bất lịch sự vì muộn như thế này, nhưng tên tôi là Fran. Dĩ nhiên, tôi thuộc gia tộc này nên mới có thể tự do ra vào khu nhà này như vậy rồi. Anh hết thắc mắc rồi chứ?"

"Ngươi có quan hệ gì với Daemon Spade đây?" Vẫn chưa rời đinh ba khỏi cổ lấy một khắc.

" _'__Hẳn phải thân thiết mới được phép tùy ý vào khu nhà Nam vốn thuộc sở hữu của hắn ngay từ đầu.'_, tôi cá anh đang nghĩ vậy đúng không nào? Chẳng giấu làm gì, vì sau này anh cũng sẽ là anh tôi rồi mà." Fran nói, "Tôi là _em họ_ của Daemon Spade, cái người mà anh đang nhắc đến ấy."

"Em họ sao?"

"Phải. Dù sao thì trông tôi cũng chẳng có nét nào giống với bác Scorpius và Daemon mà, đâu thể là anh em ruột được."

"_Không tương đồng ngoại hình_ đâu phải vấn đề to tát."

"Rồi, tôi thừa nhận chuyện ấy. Tuy nhiên, trước khi chúng ta thực sự nói chuyện thẳng thắn, anh không nghĩ anh nên bỏ _cây đinh ba_ ấy xuống trước hay sao?" Fran chỉ vào thứ vũ khí của Mukuro, "Nó ghé sát cổ tôi quá nên tôi hơi khó chịu."

"Ngươi cũng có vẻ biết cách ăn nói lắm đấy." Anh thu vũ khí về.

"Tôi đã được dạy dỗ như vậy từ nhỏ rồi, nó như là ăn sâu vào máu thịt vậy. Anh biết đấy, mớ phép tắc phiền toái của một quý tộc, không muốn nhưng cũng thành thói quen rồi." Fran nhún vai thừa nhận, "Nhưng _cô Elena_ hình như chưa từng nói cho anh về gia tộc này thì phải? Xem thái độ của anh, dường như tất cả đều có vẻ khá mới mẻ."

"Ngươi biết về _mẹ ta_?"

"Đó là _cô ruột_ tôi, dĩ nhiên tôi phải biết chứ. Mà với lại, tuy tôi là em họ, nhưng trên thực tế, tôi gần như là người lớn tuổi nhất trong số các anh em đấy, hơn cả Daemon nữa kia. Tôi đã nhiều lần gặp qua cô trước khi cô rời Ý rồi."

"…" Nét mặt anh thoáng vẻ không vui.

"Kí ức không mấy vui vẻ về _gia đình_, phải không? Vậy thì tôi cũng không có ý định tiếp tục cái chủ đề này làm gì nữa." Cậu thở hắt ra thật khẽ, "Quay trở lại chuyện lúc đầu đi, về _bí mật của Daemon_ ấy. Anh có muốn tôi đưa cho anh một số gợi ý không?"

Mukuro nhếch mép. "Liệu ta có tin ngươi được hay không?"

"Rokudo Mukuro à."

Cậu gọi. "Nếu anh hỏi vậy, thì xin để tôi khẳng định trước một điều như thế này: tôi là _kẻ trung gian_ xuyên suốt cả gia tộc này. Tôi không ủng hộ mà cũng chẳng phản đối ai, hay chính xác hơn, tôi chỉ là _kẻ quan sát_ chứ không có nhiệm vụ can thiệp vào những gì đang xảy ra hết. Vậy nên, những điều tôi đưa ra đều mang tính chất khách quan, _có lợi_ hay _có hại_ cho tôi, điều đấy không hẳn là quan trọng. _Miễn là tôi còn hứng thú với nó._"

"Nực cuời. Có kẻ làm việc không công mà chẳng màng ích lợi hay nguy hại gì hết hay sao? Ngươi kiếm đâu được cái sự tự tin về _vòng an toàn_ của bản thân mình vậy?"

"Thực tế hơn một chút mà nói, một khi đã mang _dòng máu nhà Spade_, thì chẳng có thứ gì trên thế giới còn là _an toàn_ cả. Chỉ đơn giản là vì chúng tôi đã quen với việc luôn bị đe dọa từng ngày, cho nên tất cả những gì _bất thường_ sẽ trở thành _bình thường_ thôi."

Anh yên lặng hồi lâu rồi mới đáp lại: "Ta sẽ nghe ngươi, nhưng chỉ đúng một lần duy nhất thôi đấy."

"Vốn dĩ đã chẳng có lần hai rồi, Rokudo Mukuro ạ, nên hãy nghe thật kĩ đi, trước khi khắc ghi nó vào đầu để khỏi phải lãng quên." Cậu nhắc nhở.

"Đương nhiên là sẽ vậy, không cần ngươi nhắc."

Fran hắng giọng.

"_Vẻ ngoài rắc rối là để ngụy tạo cho cái cốt đơn giản._"

"Ý ngươi là sao?"

"Tùy ý hiểu của anh thôi."

"Súc tích mà hàm ý. Hay đấy." Anh nói.

"À, với lại anh nên xem thật kĩ khu vườn đi. Nó có ẩn giấu một điều khá hay ho đấy." Fran nói tiếp.

"Điều hay ho?"

"Tốt hơn hết anh nên tự mình kiểm chứng thì hơn." Nói rồi Fran nhanh chóng biến mất, như một làn sương khói mờ ảo đến thật nhanh mà đi cũng nhanh chẳng kém.

"… đi rồi sao?" Anh lẩm bẩm, "Tuy nhiên, vẫn còn một kẻ ở trên kia nữa, rốt cuộc là có ý gì..?"

Một bóng đen vẫn cứ lặng lẽ nhìn xuống dõi theo anh từ khi anh tới vườn đến bây giờ tít trên cao, đôi mắt mở to không rời, với cái nhìn như thông suốt một con người.

"Kể ra thì anh ta cũng rảnh rỗi thật."

Fran thở dài ngay khi vừa ra khỏi vườn.

"Đã theo hầu Daemon rồi mà vẫn còn thời gian đi nghe lén chuyện thiên hạ nữa, đúng là tọc mạch hết nói nổi. Mà thôi, dù sao cũng là người nhà, lại còn là _partner_* của mình nữa, cũng chưa đến mức đáng lo."

Cậu bình luận. "Tuy nhiên, _Rokudo Mukuro_ thì lại cần chú ý đây."

Gió khẽ rít lên bên tai cậu.

"Cái thứ mùi tỏa ra từ hắn rõ ràng rất bất thường. _Thứ sức mạnh ma quỷ đó_… rốt cuộc thực ra là cái gì đây không biết nữa… Nguy hiểm, không, còn hơn cả vậy nữa, _một con quái vật thực sự trong lốt con người…_"

Một cái nhíu mày nhẹ cũng bắt đầu xuất hiện trên gương mặt lạnh băng nọ.

"Không chừng… sắp tới sẽ có bão đây.."

_Điềm xui xẻo._

"Ngay cả _em trai_ mà cũng có hứng thú với thiếu gia ấy nữa sao? Chuyện này đúng là ta cũng chưa kịp ngờ tới vì cuộc gặp mặt đột xuất xảy đến này…"

Bóng đen đó lẩm bẩm trong miệng. "Fran đúng là rất tùy ý, nhưng thôi, dù sao chỉ cần nó không tiết lộ điều tối kị nào, thì cũng có thể tạm nhắm mắt cho qua… Trừ phi Mukuro thiếu gia giải được ra, lúc ấy ta mới cần ra tay."

Liếc về phía sau, bóng đen đó hỏi: "Phần ngươi, hẳn đã xong việc rồi chứ?"

Không có tiếng trả lời nào.

"Vậy là được, ngươi xong việc rồi đấy. Phần còn lại… để xem tiếp xem sao, dẫu sao ta vẫn còn phải có một _kế hoạch hoàn hảo_ cho mọi tình huống mà ta biết có thể xảy ra và gây nguy hại tới tất cả…"

Bóng đen ngay lập tức rời đi, không nán lại lâu thêm nữa.

_Rokudo Mukuro. _

Cái tên cần được ghi nhớ đấy.

Một ngày nắng ấm, đứa trẻ tên Rokudo Mukuro đã xuất hiện tại đất Ý.

Ngay tại giây phút đứa trẻ ấy xuất hiện, chẳng có một ai hoàn toàn nghi ngờ về nó, và cả về sự tồn tại của nó cả.

Thế nhưng mà, đâu có ai biết được,

rằng chính sự có mặt bé nhỏ ấy lại có thể làm biến đổi cả cuộc đời của những người khác cả.

Và đứa trẻ ấy, bản thân nó cũng…

… sắp mang tới giông tố cho tương lai tới đây.

Rokudo Mukuro, không chỉ đơn thuần là _con người_ nữa.

Mà nó là,

_quái vật._

**_*Chú thích:_**

**_Partner: người đồng hành, hay cộng sự.**


End file.
